


Dreams Unchained

by Cronamash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ANR, Accidental Voyeurism, Adult Breastfeeding, Affairs, Age Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Ass Expansion, Ass Growth, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Body Hijacking, Body Modification, Bondage, Brain Surgery, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Breast Growth, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cock milking, Come Inflation, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Cyborgs, Deep Throating, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dream Sex, Erotic Electrostimulation, Erotica, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Masturbation, Femdom, Forced Feminization, Futanari, Gender Bender, Giants, Handcuffs, Height Differences, Height Kink, Hucow, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Magic Combat, Magic Duel, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Coercion, Milking, Multi, Multiple Breasts, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penises, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Fucking, Nipple Penetration, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reality Bending, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Self-Domination, Sharing a Body, Sharing a Brain, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Surgery, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/Other, Throat Fucking, Transformation, Wall Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Wet Dream, adult nursing, cumflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronamash/pseuds/Cronamash
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, so if anyone has any tips, please do not hesitate to let me know! You can reach me by ask or message on my Tumblr, just put “AO3” in a message if you want me to know where you’re getting my url.I’m also considering taking requests. So if you’re looking to have maybe a one-shot written, hit me up on Tumblr with your fandoms and what-not, and I might be able to make you something!Tumblr: https://heirofshape.tumblr.com/Due to time spent travelling deep in the Veil, all characters featured are at least 18 years old, this story contains graphic depictions of sexual acts.The story takes place on the trolls' meteor laboratory with the original four humans and the original 12 trolls present, and due to new developments, their arrival in the Alpha Universe has been delayed significantly, allowing for the characters to consider romantic pursuits. Unbeknownst to the rest of the residents, Jade has been a futanari ever since her ascension to Dog-Tier, a secret that she has been able to keep under wraps so far. That is all going to change with the start of her heat cycle, causing her to subconciously affect the bodies, minds, and libidos of everyone around her.\
Relationships: Dave Strider/Equius Zahhak, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, John Egbert/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Nepeta Leijon, John Egbert/Vriska Serket, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes, Tavros Nitram/Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope/Dave Strider
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is optional, mostly just here to set up the divergence in canon from the OG Homestuck Timeline.

Deep in the veil, in a dream bubble within a dream bubble, the lone survivors of a shattered multiverse are solemnly gathered in a hallowed ruin on a desolate gray world. Arquiusprite approaches an immense stone door, displaying a carved Sburb logo, in which the ordinarily green space is replaced with the chaotic flashes of television static. With a loud grunt, and the most POWERFUL of wills, Arquiusprite strikes the door. 

“It’s no use you dummy!” Jasprosesprite^2 chimes in. “If it didn’t work the last 9,843 times, what makes you think it will work now?” Arquiusprite mops the sweat off his brow. “Look, we’ve been searching this piece of **** shell of a universe for longer than my supercomputer brain can even process, if we don’t ****ing try, then what is even the point!” 

Davepetasprite^2 gracefully lands between the two and chastises them. “Look you two, we’re practically immortal, and have all the time in the lack of a universe to be here, so there is no point in arguing.” Arquiusprite and Jasprosesprite^2 both exhale sharply, clearly not about to get along, but willing to call off any Strife. 

Davepetasprite^2 continued. “It’s taken pretty much this whole time to read the inscription on the ceiling, and the majority of it was just describing how astronomically long we would have to wait; but at the end I think I found something! The inscription says that upon the arrival of the 4th hero, the door will open and reveal the only chance for rebooting a failed multiverse. Not only that, but I think we are very close to the fulfillment of that prophecy!” 

One more eternity later, an always entertaining, totally not irritating game of “try to steal Davepetasprite^2’s glasses” was interrupted by a bright flash. From this flash emerged none other than an old friend. John Egbert emerged from the light. John looks around bewildered at his familiar company. “Hey umm, where are we? He asks. “We lost the battle with Jack, and Lord English.” Davepetasprite^2 said with a somber look on their face. “None of us can say for certain how long we’ve been here, but we are the last ones. How did you get here?” 

John proceeded to explain the journey he embarked on searching for the so called treasure, that unstuck him from the timeline, how he seemingly instantly teleported all around time and space. “...and that’s pretty much it!” John concluded. “Anyway, what’s the deal with this door?” Before anyone had time to explain the current situation, the immense stone door began to open. As it receded into the ceiling, a spacious chamber was revealed, containing a singular ornate granite pedestal in the center of a cavernous void. Atop the pedestal was a constantly shifting object of fractal infinitely self similar geometry. 

The four slowly approached the pedestal, and Jasprosesprie^2 began to read the inscription on the base. “Herein lies the Retcon. Your existence is broken, existing in a game-over state, which cannot be avoided. By the sacrifice of four immensely powerful immortal, the only left alive, your session shall be rewritten to a solvable state.” The friends glanced at each-other knowingly, having been putting up with this bullshit since they were thirteen, and slowly reached out to touch the bizarre artifact in unison. Everything within and around them faded into television static. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade awakens from an odd dream, but upon waking up everything seems possibly better than ever! She goes on to greet all her friends on the meteor, before something triggers far stranger dreams.

An 18 year old woman stirs in her sleep as she dreams of a strange reunion at the end of time; the dream becomes more and more distant as she rejoins the waking world. Jade sits up in her bed and blinks herself awake, letting out a big yawn and stretching before putting her glasses on. She wraps herself in a blanket to ward off the chill in the air and gingerly places her lupine feet on the cold tile floor. “Ugh, I hate getting out of bed here!” She gripes to herself, pulling the blanket tighter around herself. “Why does the veil have to be so gosh darn cold?” 

She shuffled over to her bathroom and started a shower, letting the water heat up while she brushed her teeth. The olive skinned woman in the mirror with piercing green eyes looked just as pleased to be out of bed as she was. She swished around a little water in her mouth and spat it in the sink before baring her teeth and inspecting her pearly white canine chompers. She twitched her ears and gave her reflection a playful little bark. 

The shower had started to fill the room with an opaque fog, so Jade finally decided to take the leap of faith between the chilly bathroom and her warm, inviting shower. The blanket got caught on her tail as she dropped it from her shoulder, so she wagged it off onto the floor. The cleansing waters of the shower felt nothing short of heavenly, her hair became soaked and clung tightly to her back, reaching almost as far down as her hips. 

She lathered up her jet black hair with a generous amount of sweet smelling shampoo, letting it soak in while she put some shower gel on her luffa. Water streamed down from her shoulders and over her perky 36DD breasts; some of it dripped off her fingertip sized milk chocolate nipples, while some clung to her curves. 

She took her foamy luffa and scrubbed herself dutifully, this kind of pampering being one of the most important parts of the day. As she brushed over her nipples a familiar tingly warmth built up inside her, she decided to indulge herself a little bit. Ever since she achieved Dog-Tier, her body felt so new and exciting, but with so many foes to defeat, and the search for their caretakers within Sburb, Jade did not have the time for romance or pleasure. She cupped her plump cantaloupe sized breasts and gave them a little squeeze, her smooth caramel skin bulging out ever so slightly between her fingers. She gave her nipples a naughty little pinch and tugged on them, as her delicate moans were drowned out by the sound of falling water. She let her soapy mounds slip out of her grip and jiggle as they fell against her ribcage. 

She gingerly rubbed her stomach with soap. She had a cute little belly, just enough fat to grab on to, and if she wore skinny jeans then she had a little bit of a muffin top, but those weren’t her style anyway. Her loins stirred as her hands passed over two more pairs of chocolate nipples, slightly smaller than the ones on her breasts. One pair was higher than her bellybutton, and one was lower. Jade bit her lip, thinking about how nice it might be to have a litter of puppies one day, her hands now absentmindedly lathering up her wide hips, and kneading her thick juicy ass cheeks. 

Her timid self pleasuring came to screeching halt when she looked down and saw “it” again. Jade yelped in shock, and quickly set the water to ice cold. Her heart pounded as she stared at her 10” neon green cock. The veiny, knotted member stuck out proudly from its sheath, viscous pre-cum beaded up at the pointy tip. This frightening canine appendage had been Jades deepest and darkest secret ever since she had become Dog-Tier so many years ago. It terrified her, to her it was more like an alien parasite than a part of her own body. Her cock would get erect on its own, she couldn’t get the erections to go away, and she could swear she could feel it speaking to the id of her psyche. It was as if this foreign body was feeding its corruptive influences to the boss of her own ego, like her own subconscious was being reprogrammed over the years and she could do nothing about it. Lucky for her though, if she thought hard enough about Eridan, it usually calmed down enough for her to get on with her business. 

Jade turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her chest, and padded over to the mirror. After wiping away enough fog in order to see herself, she broke out her hair dryer and flat iron, spending the next twenty minutes making herself look presentable. Her wardrobifyer made slipping into her favorite black dress a breeze, the black and green ensemble hugged her curves where she liked it, but was roomy around the legs to help keep her secret, and standing at 5’8” tall, it really made those legs look like they went on forever too. It even had a hole in the back for her tail. Then, with a quick application of neon green lipstick and a fine line of eye shadow, she was ready to greet another day. 

As Jade rounded the corner she bumped into her brother John. “Oh, I’m so sorry!” John apologized. “I totally didn’t see you there.” Jane looked up at her brother, he was slightly taller than her at 5’10”, a fact that he childishly refused to let go. “Oh, it’s okay John, I should have been looking where I was going too… I had something on my mind anyway.” “And what would that be? Still thinking about what it’s going to be like, meeting your grandpa, my grandma, Rose’s mom, and that super cool brother Dave’s always talking about?” John inquired, it really was a shot in the dark. While she was his biological sister, they had only met in person a few years ago; and she was such a genius compared to him, that he could only imagine what mysteries lie behind those emerald green eyes. “A-actually no, I had a strange dream, you were there, but I wasn’t, as if I were just a disembodied observer. It seemed like something terrible happened, but you fixed it somehow…” Jade trailed off as she finished describing the odd scenario. 

The scrawny Egbert chuckled nervously and ran his hand through his short, shaggy hair. “Well, you know me, I always have to try and be the hero! Anyway, that’s what family is for, we have to look out for each other.” “Right, family.” Jade cracked a smile at the mention of family, it’s a word that made her feel like she belonged somewhere. “You’re right! In fact, I know some of us are getting a little stir-crazy on this rock hurtling through space, and most of us would probably rather be at home. But it was just me and Bec back home on the island, and ever since we’ve been here, I've been surrounded by all of my most favorite people, and also Karkat and Eridan." “You know, you are always so positive Jade!” John remarked. “But speaking of Karkat, he just called me up on speakercrab, saying he had a relationship emergency to discuss. By the way, do you have any Ibuprofen? I think I’m going to need it.” Jade effortlessly retrieved a bottle of pain reliever from her sylladex and passed two pills to John. “Thanks Sis, you’re the best!.” He quipped, before dashing off in the direction of Karkat’s dwelling. 

Jade kept padding along through the halls of the meteor. She waved at Nepeta, who was focused on plotting another relationship chart as usual, she considered asking her what the latest scoop was about Karkat, but decided against it since John would probably tell her later. She said hello to Aradia, who was full of life as usual, and whistling a little tune as she walked. She watched as Vriska stole Tavros’ hat and held it above his head, he jumped feebly, but was unable to reach it. Jade used her Witch of Space powers to slide a brick behind Vriska’s foot, and chuckled when Vriska tripped. 

Jade then came upon Sollux, hard at work at his computer. “Hey Sollux, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that Pesterchum message you sent me last night, what’s new?” The lanky troll was thin and wiry, about 5’11”, but you couldn’t tell when he was sitting. His hair looked as if he had a nice haircut once, probably from Nepeta; but he’s neglected to cut it for a bit too long, making it look like a certain superhero who can grow metal claws from his hands. He adjusted his red and blue lensed glasses and looked up from his work. “Ah yes, Jade! If it were anyone else, I’d scold you for interrupting my calculations, but this is very important!” Sollux prattled on in a lispy voice. Jade always thought that Sollux had some sort of low-key complex about himself, but there was no denying that this troll was an expert. “So I was going over your experimental observations, relating the properties of the Veil to the interstellar medium of your universe, and the one that us trolls hail from. Furthermore, if it’s true that the Veil has a different curvature to its space-time, that would explain why we have not arrived at the B2 Incipisphere yet!” 

Jade fell silent with this revelation, time dilation and other relativistic weirdness was her worst fear when they did not reach their destination at the end of the projected two year stretch, and it had already been about three at this point. “Well, with bad news there’s always good news, right? There’s no way we could possibly defeat Jack if we show up and we’re eighty years old!” Jade’s voice cracked a little, as her response started to get a little emotional. Sollux brought up a chart on his screen and tried to console her. “Don’t worry Jade! I know you feel like you need to carry this mission on your shoulders sometimes, but right now we’re looking at another four to six years. So what I recommend is relaxing. Make sure you keep training, we can’t be getting rusty, but we’re in for a long ride.” Jade took a deep breath and nodded her head in agreement. “Alright Sollux, I understand; and thank you for confirming my research, I’m glad it isn’t as bad as I had thought… One more thing, do you think you could hop on Trollian and send out a group message to everyone about the delay? It’s probably the quickest way to get the word out.” Sollux grumbled at the thought of all the distracting Trollian messages he was about to be getting, but he begrudgingly pulled up his chat window as Jade wandered off to see what everyone else was up to. 

As Jade rounded the corner dividing Sollux’s nook from the rest of the living spaces, she came upon a particular fishy douchebag leaning against the wall. The 6’ fishy douchebag fixed up his pompadour with his switchblade comb, a streak of purple running through the middle of his greasy black hair. “I heard what you and that mustard blooded dork were talking about in there, and he’s right, you just need to relax Jade.” He teased, approaching her until she was between him and the wall. He placed his hand on the wall above her shoulder, leaning in closer until his dangling wizard scarf was brushing against the front of her dress. “If you really want to relax, come back to my nook, I could even show you a little magic with my wand.” He could hardly finish his sentence before he was cut off by a sharp strike to the stomach. “You keep your puny wand to yourself Eridan, you fucking creep!” Jade scolded. She stuck her tongue out at him as she trotted off, Eridan still doubled over and trying to catch his breath. 

Jade grumbled a bit as she walked the halls. She wasn’t usually the type to let one person get her down, but that talk of wands really rubbed her the wrong way. Especially since there was another wand she was dealing with, but it felt more like a curse than any magic someone would want. As she walked, she looked to the right, and saw Dave and Equius sparring in the gym. The gym was pretty decently stocked with plenty of weights, an area for stretching and sparring, and locker rooms with restrooms and showers in the back. Dave and Equius weren’t pulling any punches, striking and grappling almost faster than the eye could see. Their rippling muscles and rugged masculinity steered Jade’s mind in a different direction, and she started to feel that twitching between her thighs.”Thud!” As she was watching the men fight, she walked head on into a column, and got knocked on her ass. 

Jade pulled herself to her feet, brushed off her dress and quickly looked around to make sure nobody say her gaffe. As she milled around, she said hello to Terezi, who was putting another one of her plushies on trial; she passed by Feferi, giving a little hug to her favorite fish lady; and gave a little distrusting side-eye to Gamzee, who was snacking on another of his sopor pies. Eventually she came upon Rose and Kanaya’s room. Jade was always good natured, but she really wanted to throw shade at Eridan, since she knew he creeped on Rose too. But when she opened the door, she was not prepared for what she saw. 

Rose and Kanaya were both very elegant women, and quite easy on the eyes. Jade stood there stunned as she saw Rose in her underwear straddling on her knees over Kanaya, who was sprawled on her back on top of their shared bed. Rose’s hands were buried under Kanaya’s shirt, groping her apple sized breasts. Rose was fiercely making out with Kanaya, both of them inhaling sharply when possible, and letting out the occasional moan. Jade stood, mouth agape for far longer than she should have, but there was something in the air paralyzing her. Her nose twitched as her heightened canine sense of smell picked up an intoxicating aroma, making her weak in the knees; and calling the member that she so loathed to full mast, pitching a large tent in the front of her dress. Jade reached for her cock, hoping to at least be able to hide it between her legs, but when she made contact with it, a bolt of lighting fired from her throbbing dick all the way up to her brain and back several times. She let out an anguished whimper of both shame and pleasure, which drew Rose’s attention. For a split second, Rose saw Jade holding what appeared to be the outline of a penis through her dress before closing the door. 

Jade literally wanted to die, she was so embarrassed. She sprinted down the halls back towards her quarters. “Oh my God, I cannot believe I just walked in on that!” She thought, her mind racing. “Did Rose see me? I sure hope she doesn’t think I’m a monster… But I couldn’t help looking, it was just so hot!” Jade bounded through her door, slammed it, locked it, and jumped back into her bed. She tore her clothes off and wrapped herself in the sheets to hide her shame. After running so fast while so much blood rushed to her groin, Jade began to feel light headed and fainted. Jade began to dream. 

As Jade emerged in the dream world, she found herself standing in front of her mirror. She was completely naked, and now feeling even more horny than when she fell asleep. She examined her reflection. The woman in the mirror looked a lot like her, emerald green eyes, thick plump lips, and stunning breasts with subtle veins under her skin. All six of her nipples were sharply standing at attention, with puffy mounds protruding from the base of her lower nipples too. As she looked further down, there was her rock hard canine cock once again, begging for attention. This feeling was also joined by a ferocious burning within her lower abdomen, not in a painful sense, but more like a carnal desire. Her nether regions felt empty, and she wanted nothing more than to feel full. 

As she stood there at the mirror, she realized that this heat within her made her feel confident too, like she was high on a cloud, and all she had to do was walk out of her room showing her body, and she could fuck anybody she wanted. She didn’t know where she was going, but she left her room, following her instincts. She saw her brother John being strong and caring, as he listened to Karkat whine about some pussy little issue. She went back to Rose and Kanaya’s room, filled with confidence. She threw the door open and watched Rose going to town on Kanaya’s pussy, toying with her breasts as she imagined how nice it would be if Rose were that hungry for her cock. She tried to speak, hoping to join the fun, but no sound came out of her mouth. 

Jade decided to keep walking the halls of this mirror world she was stuck in. She walked by Eridan and cursed his smarmy ass under her breath, trying to slap his butt, in order to objectify him the same way he did to her, but her hand just passed straight through. She approached the gym once again to admire Dave and Equius once again, but they were no longer on the floor. “Maybe since this is a dream, I can go get a peek in the showers.” She thought with a smirk. 

She walked through the gym to the men’s locker room in the rear, where she found Dave and Equius with towels around their waists, approaching the showers. She admired their chiseled backs, and legs, as her hand absentmindedly moved to her cock. When she grabbed her penis, the dreamworld flashed black and white, her vision scrambled momentarily, and it seemed as if the world changed in accordance to her subconscious whims. Now, the two men were completely naked, and in the shower together. Equius was 6’2” and built like Hercules, just like in the real world, but she could also see his hefty 10” cock hanging between his legs, and slowly stiffening. He was standing behind Dave, reaching under his arms and lathering up his abs, his hands strong and gray like a stone statue slowly reaching for Dave’s own 7” pecker. Jade imagined how amazing it would be to have them fill her holes… Maybe perhaps even at the same time! But with her dearth of sexual experience, she became flustered, and decided to move on. 

The scenery around her was both familiar and unfamiliar. She did not recognize much from here, yet she knew which way to walk. She rounded a corner into a common room to find Vriska badgering Tavros about something. Jade mused, “I wonder when those two are finally going to get a room?” But no sooner than she could finish that thought, the world seemed to glitch again, this time, she saw Tavros naked on all fours, and Vriska dangling a strap-on from her crotch directly in his face. Jade could not bring herself to touch her cock, afraid things might get stranger, but her tip oozed pre-cum, her carnal side loving the sight. 

Jade did not understand what was going on, but had a feeling as if things were getting out of hand, like she might be losing herself somehow. She fled the scene, running by Gamzee, who was twisting balloons into suggestive shapes; then she passed Nepeta’s room, glancing inside to see her laying naked in her bed and curled up asleep, but she kept moving to avoid tainting the pure image of Nepeta. Finally, she returned to her bedroom, a place where she could surely be safe from anything bizarre happening. 

As Jade approached her door, she thought about how she did not feel like she was going to be waking up anytime soon. “Maybe if I try to put some of my clothes on, things at least won’t be so weird.” Jade thought. She opened her door and turned towards her wardrobifyer, only to be greeted by someone else. Sollux was standing in her room, wearing one of her dresses! “I’m so glad Jade let me borrow some of her clothes, mine just don’t fit comfortably anymore. They all just look so drab and baggy.” He cooed to himself as he applied some cherry red lipstick and smacked his lips. He turned his head to face Jade, and everything went black. 

Jade sat bolt upright in her bed, and checked her wall clock. She had only been out for about an hour, and though she felt like she dreamt, she could not remember a single thing. But one thing she did know for certain was the fact that she felt hornier than ever, and her erection refused to go away. “Okay Jade, if you can’t beat it, then at least you can hide it.” She reassured herself, putting on a tight pair of black leggings under her dress, in order to keep her cock pressed firmly against her inner thigh. “This way, nobody will see my gross thing, and nobody will think I’m a gross weirdo!” She then realized that tonight was the night that everyone was going to be getting together for John’s regularly scheduled screening of Ghostbusters. “Well, here goes nothing…” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets summoned to jury duty! He also works out with his pal Equius.

A young man awakens from what most would consider to be sleep, but this is not most young men; and he does not sleep, he merely waits until it’s time to be awake. Dave sits upright in his king size waterbed, already wearing his signature black glasses. A waterbed is a risky choice for any normal sword aficionado, but this man likes to live dangerously. He sends a hasty Pesterchum message to Attorney, Redglare, as he is scheduled to serve jury duty on a very important case today. He makes his way to his bathroom.  
Like any God-fearing american, Dave takes the time to thoroughly brush his teeth, and as he does so, he briefly looks himself over head to toe, as he considers what he should wear to the trial. Dave is a strapping lad, 18 years young and 6’ tall. He puts a little dab of pomade in his natural blond hair, and combs back his up tight fade. Even a cool guy like him can’t avoid briefly admiring the tone he’s maintained in his arms, and his perfectly flat stomach. Dave spat out his toothpaste, and made up his mind on his outfit, his devilishly dapper Four Aces Suited black tux.; he then packed all of his paperwork, his workout clothes, water bottle, and Capri Sun into his Serious Business Briefcase, which he then captchalogued.  
Being a man with many irons in the fire, as some would say, Dave made haste to the dining hall, where many of the meteor’s residents were alchemizing their breakfast. Dave nabbed a toasted peanut butter and banana sandwich, courtesy of Gamzee’s munchies, and an overabundance of build grist. Dave takes a seat with his sister Rose, and her wife Kanaya. Rose was drinking a martini for breakfast, because it’s always 2pm somewhere, and Kanaya was sipping from a bowl of tomato soup.  
“Look, all I’m saying is that Eridan is a complete imbecile of a wizard, and I’ve seen more magic from Gamzee’s shitty miracles. If he has anything to say otherwise, than he can meet me on the roof and I’ll be more than glad to turn that lame scarf into a boa constrictor.” Rose exclaimed, getting a tad heated. Kanaya scolded Rose “Now now, we all know, even Eridan knows that he sucks at magic. We’re going to need everyone alive if we’re ever going to get off of this meteor, there’s no point in just going around killing each other Rose.” Dave was listening intently. “Yeah, I’m not going to lie, Kanaya could easily take his head off with her chainsaw too, but last I heard from Terezi, being an asshole isn’t a crime.” He said matter of factly. “I know, I know, I’m just getting a little stir crazy being cooped up in here all the time, I’m just surprised nobody here has gone completely mental yet.” Rose was getting exasperated. “Well, if you need to blow off some steam, maybe you could show me some of this magic you’re talking about.” Kanaya said with a wink. Dave could sense where this conversation was going and tossed his breakfast into his briefcase. “Hey, sorry to run off, but I’m actually running a little late!” He said, waving to them as he left the table.  
Dave made his way to the highest court on the meteor, which also happened to be Terezi’s bedroom. On his way there, he passed by Karkat, putting his hand out for a fist bump. Karkat did indeed bump his fist, but glared daggers at Daves back as he went into Terezi’s room. Karkat immediately called John up on speakercrab. “Hey Asswipe get up!” Karkat yelled. John groaned into his phone, clearly not out of bed yet. “What is it this time Karkat?” “Dude! We have a CODE RED relationship situation developing, I need you in my room ten minutes ago, let’s go!” Karkat hung up the phone before John could object and stormed off.  
As Dave entered the “court” he was greeted by Terezi, or as she was known in here, Attorney Redglare. Terezi stood at 5’4” tall normally, so she stepped atop a stack of books behind her makeshift podium, bringing her to a more authoritative 6’4”. Her hair was jet black and shoulder length, and she wore her signature red sunglasses, which seemed like an odd pairing with her black suit jacket, which was poorly fitted; the sleeves were a few inches too long, covering her hands half way, and the neckline plunged deeply, revealing a couple inches of ashe gray cleavage. Next to her on the podium was the plaintiff, disgraced officer, Sergeant Snarls, a mustard yellow scalemate plush. Dave took a seat on the edge of her bed, along with eleven other scalemate plushies.  
Terezi slammed her claw hammer, which she was using as a gavel, on the podium. “Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, court is now in session!” Terezi orated confidently. “Sergeant Snarls here is on trial for the suspected disappearance and murder of his wife, Clawdia. The sentence for said crime shall be death by hanging.” Terezi stepped down from her stack of books, pacing around to the front of the podium, in order to get up close and personal. “Is it not true that you and Clawdia have had a rocky relationship? Is it not true that you were the last person seen in her company? Did you not have a very generous life insurance policy, of which you were the primary beneficiary?” Terezi began pacing in front of the bed, or as it was at the moment, the jury box. “It is with this rock solid evidence that I urge you, ladies and gentlemen of the jury of Sergeant Snarls’ peers to make the right choice. Are you going to convict him of his heinous crime, or shall you choose to let him be free, so he may remarry, and commit insurance fraud again!”  
Dave thought hard about the situation, but remained cool as a cucumber, it was clear from the energy of the room, all of the other members of the jury were going to vote guilty! Today was movie day with John, the case was open and shut, and there was no way that all of these distinguished scalemates were going to waste more time debating something so clearly obvious. “Now hold on just one moment, can we say for certain that Sergeant Snarls is in fact guilty of this crime?” Dave raised his voice so even the scalemates in the back could hear him. Attorney Redglare looked intrigued. “Did Sergeant Snarls take out that policy for the purpose of fraud, or did he love Clawdia so dearly, that he could not bear to go through tragic loss and financial ruin at the same time, should something happen to her.” A bead of sweat formed on Redglare’s brow. “Does this simpleton know something that I don’t?” Terezi pondered. “I hand selected this jury so they would convict that conniving carnivore, for there should be no mercy to those willing to betray a loved one for money like that!” Dave cleared his throat, breaking Redglare’s concentration. “Furthermore, I can say myself, that Sergeant was not the last one to see Clawdia, for it was I!” Redglare gasped in shock, one of the scalemates fell on its side inquisitively, and Sergeant Snarls did not move at all, for his stuffing was too weak from stress. Dave clicked open his briefcase. “In fact, Clawdia is right here!” Dave revealed a turquoise scalemate, which he had stashed before leaving his room. “It is obvious that Clawdia was feeling so stressed, so smothered by her marriage, that she felt the need to run away from home, and that is when she got lost in the darkness that is underneath my bed. Or perhaps she was planted there by a certain attorney with a grudge.” Dave looked at Attorney Redglare coyly  
It all came back to her in an instant, Attorney Redglare had paid a visit to Dave’s quarters, where some unmentionable activities occurred just last week, right around when Clawdia was last seen. During their spirited discourse, Clawdia must have fallen underneath Dave’s bed. Dave continued. “With this evidence at hand could we convict, in good faith, a distinguished officer, loving husband, and respected member of the community? Why, I could even have you disbarred for such sloppy conduct, Redglare!” Redglare could not believe how quickly this had turned around, it was obvious that every member of the jury was reconsidering their verdict. “Attorney Redglare, the jury has not only reached a verdict, but we have also learned a valuable lesson. Just because our society can be unfair in the way that it installs some scalemates to positions of power, while others have difficulty just bringing home enough cotton for their wife and clutch, we must not be so quick to throw any well respected, honorable, and successful scalemate to the gallows without a complete investigation. With that note, we declare Sergeant Snarls not guilty!” Dave closed his briefcase. The whole room was in awe of what they had witnessed, and both Clawdia and Snarls were so happy to see each other again, they could not even speak. Redglare pounded her gavel against the podium. “Court is adjourned!”  
Terezi stepped down from her podium, looking up at Dave. “That was a very impressive display Mister Strider, perhaps you should consider becoming a legislacerator one day.” She said in a sultry tone. Dave was faced away from her, already unbuttoning his suit, preparing to change into his gym clothes. “Perhaps I could one day Terezi, but I did this for someone special, not because I like doing it.” Terezi’s heart skipped a beat, as she replayed his awe inspiring orations in her head. With court being out of session, she also removed her oversized suit jacket and pants; revealing a tight white camisole underneath, for trolls are not exactly familiar with how many, or which pieces belong in a three piece suit. Dave turned to face Terezi, now wearing only his checkered boxers. He gingerly placed his hands on Terezi’s hips and to her heightened senses, his touch was electric. Dave leaned in close, whispering in her ear. “I did this for Sergeant Snarls, because misuse of legal authority is so not cool.” Terezi could not take it anymore. Ethical concerns of an attorney being involved with a juror be damned, in this moment justice could be blind to her love as well.  
Terezi pounced on Dave, knocking him on his back into the jury box, scalemates were sent flying everywhere by the impact. Though Terezi could not see the way Dave was looking at her, she could feel his heart racing, as she pinned him with her thighs. She removed both of their glasses, carefully setting them aside, and caressed his face with her hands. Her fingernails were painted red and manicured to razor sharp claw-like points, which Dave found equal parts frightening and araousing. As she ran her thumbs over his cheeks and jaw-bone, Terezi mused over how beautiful his face felt; for despite his cool guy demeanor, his face was soft, delicate, and clean shaven. As if the subtle femininity hidden by his radical shades were a reflection of his tender heart. It was as if he was the antithesis to her old flame; and despite the fact that he was a man, she felt a passion for him that she had not felt since the old days with Vriska.  
Dave laid there on his back shocked, not by the presence of this gesture, but by the ferocity. While he had kissed her briefly when she left Clawdia in his room, it was not until this moment that he was able to witness her true passion. Dave looked up at eccentric troll who was sitting upon his hips, and gazed deeply into her eyes. Terezi’s eyes were completely scarlet, sclera and all from a severe burn from years ago; but the eyes are the window to the soul, and in those piercing red orbs Dave saw nothing but the intense roaring fires of lust. Her hair hung down, outlining her face like a halo, dark as the void of space, and his heart pounded as she bit her soft bottom lip with her razor sharp teeth.  
Dave’s gaze went from her lips to her chin, and followed the contours of her neck, until directed by the defined triangular shape of her collarbone’s jugular notch to look just a little further down. It was as if their own anatomy was a part of their attraction, urging them to take things just a little bit further. Terezi was not wearing a bra, but her tight camisole still pushed her ample 32C bosoms together and up. The two gray orange sized mounds were just begging to spill out of her constricting garment, and her teal nipples were clearly visible through the thin fabric.  
Terezi placed a claw-like nail between Dave’s jaw-bone and his earlobe, and followed the contours of his neck slowly until she came to his collarbone. Dave inhaled sharply, the tension in the air being so thick, it almost took his breath away. Terezi placed both of her palms on his chest and spread her fingers out. She rubbed his toned chest slow and sensually, in small circles working her way outward. With her lack of vision, she was determined to take in every peak and crevasse of his athletic figure. As she slid her hands south, over the rolling hills of his tight abs, she felt something nudging against the taut fabric of her briefs. She firmly grasped the sides of his stomach and slowly slid them up his torso as she leaned forward and seductively licked his perky left nipple with the full length of her long teal tongue. With her ability to taste colors, the pink of Dave’s nipple tasted just like strawberries, coming in at a close second to her favorite color, cherry red.  
Dave’s mind was racing, for he may have bested her in the courtroom; but now he was melting like putty in her hands, and she was going to eat him alive. Dave could no longer lay there idly, he grasped the hem of Terezi’s camisole and pulled it up, freeing her heaving bosoms from their confinement. Terezi then pulled the garb over her head and tossed it to the side with reckless abandon. Now that both the metaphorical gloves, and the literal shirts were off, Terezi was no longer holding back. She lowered herself to her elbows and knees on top of Dave, threading her arms under his shoulders, her breasts hung just low enough from her chest for her nippls to touch his chest, and she rocked back and forth ever so slightly so they would drag along his skin.  
Terezi buried her lips into Dave’s, kissing him ferociously as a tidal wave of tastes, smells, and feelings washed over her senses. Their tongues went back and forth wrestling between the two of them, and Dave buried his fingers in her silky hair, determined to hold her as tightly as her lips were holding him. Terezi was in a sensory overload, for Dave’s lips tasted like the cherry red she so loved, and every time she breathed she sensed his flawlessly fair skin as an intoxicating sweet peach scent. She clung tightly to Dave, her chest tight against his, as she tried to feel his whole body at once.The “thing” that had poked her ass earlier was now fully erect, and as she ground her now soaked crotch against it, she realized that she needed it inside of her.  
Terezi broke the seal between their lips and dismounted from Dave’s hips. Terezi placed a pillow on the floor and knelt on it, between Dave’s legs, which were dangling off the edge of the jury box. She eagerly grasped Dave’s boxers at the hips and pulled them towards her. As the elastic band passed over his tip, Dave’s 7” penis sprung forth, standing at attention. Terezi tentatively clutched his cock, feeling it all over, and getting an idea of how large it was. “Attorney Redglare! You can’t possibly hope to become a Supreme Judislacerator while performing such scandalous acts!” Dave teased. “Order in the court!” She snapped back coyly. “One more outburst like that and I’ll have you hung, or at least more than you already are.”  
Terezi stuck her tongue out and licked his twitching cock, slowly going from the base all the way up to his glans. The combination between the taste of the color of his skin, his sexual aromas, and her burning libido were driving Terezi insane. She then wrapped her lips around his member and began to bob her head half way down his shaft, then back up again. Dave began to moan, perhaps a little higher than she expected from such a patented cool guy. “Maybe this is what he’s like when he drops his twelve layers of ironic shielding?” She thought, which was an awful lot of introspection for how deeply she was taking his cock. As moans escaped his lips, Dave dug his fingers deep into Terezi’s hair, grasping her horns between his thumbs and index fingers. He grunted softly, pulling Terezi’s head further down his dick as she hungrily slobbered his knob.  
As the tempo quickened, Dave tightened his thighs around Terezi’s head. The way Dave was thrusting his hips and pulling on her head made Terezi feel less like she was blowing him and more like he was just fucking her face. Terezi placed two fingers over her vulva and began rhythmically rubbing her clit, as the way he was using her was nearly putting her over the edge. She could hear Dave’s heart beating harder through his thighs, and she whimpered and moaned with pleasure as Dave’s cock hit the back of her throat, and his balls bounced against her chin. Dave’s tight grip around Terezi’s head and neck started to make her lightheaded, bringing her to a loud, tearful climax; and Dave soon followed, the look of mindless ecstasy in her eyes driving him over the edge. Terezi coughed and sputtered as Daves hot cum hit the back of her throat, causing it to ooze out of her nose as she released Dave’s cock from her lips.  
Terezi dropped onto her butt and sat cross legged, her eyes still closed as the endorphins washed over her brain, and strings of semen dripping from her nose down to her chest as she caught her breath. Dave was sprawled out on his back, also catching his breath, but he felt the need to break the silence. “I fucking love jury duty!” He said enthusiastically between his heavy breaths. Terezi wiped the cum from her nose onto the back of her hand.and cleared her throat. “Well, I like a man who understands his civic duty.” She said matter-of-factly. “Say, didn’t you mention being on a tight schedule today when I gave you your summons?” Dave paused. “Oh crap, I’m supposed to be training with Equius after this!” He exclaimed, doing what could only be described as an acrobatic mother-fucking pirouette from laying on the jury box to the floor. He hastily threw on his spare boxers, along with his gym shorts and tank top from his briefcase. “You’re not mad that I have to dash like this, are you?” Terezi shook her head. “Not at all, I need to get myself cleaned up anyways. It’s a shame you can’t help me with that, but do what you need to do.” Terezi’s invitation sounded very tempting, but Dave’s Bro Code strictly forbade flaking out on anyone. “Think I could get a rain check on that one? Next time I get a summons, you should put a recess in the middle, that way I can just clear my schedule for the day.” Dave leaned in and gave Terezi a peck on the cheek to go with his suggestion before grabbing his briefcase and heading out the door.  
Dave sprinted down the hall as fast as he could toward the gym, passing by Sollux’s nook, where he was talking to Jade, almost running into Eridan, and bounding through the door to the gymnasium. Equius was in front of the mirror warming up with some standard bicep curls and tricep extensions when Dave approached, nearly out of breath. “Starting off with some cardio, that’s a STRONG move!” Equius said with a flex. “But you’re 15 minutes late, what gives?” Dave noticed the serious cowlick he had on the side of his head in the mirror. “I had jury duty.” He said sheepishly. “That sounds sounds really fake, why don’t you just keep your STRONG integrity and just say you overslept?” Dave’s arm hair stood up, bristling with agitation at the thought of his personal integrity being called out, but he acquiesced. “Yeah you’re right, I was up late last night watching Nick Cage movies with John.” Equius nodded with approval at Dave coming clean, even if it wasn’t entirely true. “Just remember, the bond between brothers is STRONG, and while John is your human brother, I consider you to be my brother!” Equius finished his preaching by letting out a hearty guffaw, and taking a deep swig from his gallon milk jug. “Now what do you say we stop prattling about and get to training.” Dave straightened his jacket and tore his tank top off. “Oh, it’s on brother!”  
Dave and Equius fought with unbridled vigor, their hand-to-hand combat was without parallel; a skill they consider important, because you never know when you’ll be caught without a weapon, or with nothing but a fancy Santa with which to defend yourself. At one point Dave thought for sure he saw Jade, running in distress towards her quarters. The temporary distraction allowed Equius to sweep Dave’s leg, which he was able to quickly roll and recover from, but he made a mental note to check up on her later. After a couple hours of scrapping, the two men decided to wrap things up and hit the showers.  
Dave and Equius were enveloped in steam, washing the sweat away from their intense workout, when Dave piped up with a question. “Hey Bro, is it just me or are troll chicks like, really crazy? Just going out on a limb here.” Equius laughed at the question before starting to take it seriously. “I sometimes forget that our cultures are so different! You know that trolls grow up alone, right? Every troll lives a solitary life until we reach adulthood, which would be about 18 of your Earth sweeps. So because of that just about every troll is either a complete psychopath, or as you would say, a freak in the sheets.” Equius stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel, after dabbing the water off his rippling muscles. “I personally channel my energy into my training, thus maintaining my sanity.” Dave followed him out of the shower, grabbing a towel for himself. “Huh, I guess that makes sense.” He said, as the events from that morning indeed began to make a lot more sense.” Equius started changing back into his casual clothes. “So what makes you ask anyway?” Dave’s face reddened, a biological response that was totally missed by Equius. “Well, we’ve been travelling together for about 3 years now, don’t you think humans are kinda weird?” Equius nodded. “Yes, yes I do. I do not understand how you can say humans are strong enough to fly to their moon, yet some of their stomachs are too weak for milk.” Equius picked up his gallon jug and headed for the door, leaving Dave to ponder Equius’ weird priorities.  
Dave left the gym feeling fantastic! He knew he wasn’t douchey enough to brag about it, but today was shaping up to be a really great day for him. His stomach began to growl, so he decided to head back to the dining hall to finish the breakfast he nabbed earlier. As he walked through the halls, he noticed a missed Pesterchum message from Sollux. The chat was a veritable shit show as all meteor-wide chat rooms tend to be, but the first one is what really stood out. “Attention everyone, due to new details on the properties of the Veil, our journey has been delayed for another four to six years. Please stay tuned for more updates.” While rational actors would be rather upset by this development, Dave’s mind drifted. “You know, maybe hanging out on this meteor for a while won’t be so bad!!” He thought. “It might be kind of fun to have a little more time to live our lives before we have to put everything on the line all over again.”  
Dave reached the dining hall, where many of the residents were gathered. Dave was too cool to be defined by social constructs, like cliques. Or at least that’s what he was telling himself as he sat at the nearest occupied table due to his legs being tired. He looks around the table to see Tavros and Feferi chowing down. “Hey guys, you see the news on Pesterchum?” He inquired. Tavros piped up first. “Y-yeah, I hope that doesn’t mean I have to put up with Vriska’s bullshit for another six years!” Feferi chuckled. “You know Tavros, I was just talking to Jade the other day and she said that when girl human grubs are mean to boy human grubs, it means they like them!” Tavros’ eyes went blank, as if he was having flashbacks from a great war, in which he was the sole survivor from his platoon, only to be held for years in a sadistically cruel POW camp. “Aww, look at that Fef! I bet he’s daydreaming about their wedding day already. Don’t forget to invite me buddy, I’ll be your best man and walk you down the aisle.” Dave chimed in, snapping Tavros back to reality. “Th-that sounds like my personal hell…” Dave and Feferi both started laughing. “How about you Fef, what do you think of the news?” Dave asked, sensing Tavros would rather not be the center of the conversation. “Whale, I guess this kind of feels like one of those space cruises I heard about the really rich highbloods taking! I was never able to do one myself since I never took the crown, but I’m so glad we all get to have one together!” Dave finished up his food as Feferi continued to tell tales of the highblood space cruises, which didn’t sound too different from something retired people in Florida would do, just in space. “Well, it was nice chatting with you two, but I have some business to take care of before movie night tonight!” Tavros and Feferi waved Dave off as he left towards the living quarters. Along the way, he started thinking about what business he had anyway. “Maybe I should go check on Jade, I hope Karkat didn’t say anything rude to her.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John consoles Karkat, gossips with Nepeta, and has an "encounter" with Vriska.

A young man is brought to a rude awakening by the Ghostbusters theme song. He sits up and looks for the source of the disturbance. The Serious Business Goggles on his desk continue to blare at an obnoxious volume. He groggily reaches for his glasses and slips them on, answering the call. “Hey Asswipe get up!” Karkat’s voice somehow seemed even more irritating through his tinny speakers. John groaned. “What is it this time Karkat?” He adjusted his volume to a more Karkat appropriate volume. “Dude! We have a CODE RED relationship situation developing, I need you in my room ten minutes ago, let’s go!” Karkat dropped the call before John had a chance to object. The time for sleep was very clearly over, so he rubbed the crud out of his eyes, and started getting the day in motion.  
John stood up and stretched his arms as high as he could and took a deep breath, feeling the tension in his back melt away. He then bent at the hips, and pivoted downward with a slow exhalation, reaching just far enough to place his hands on the floor. Finally, he brought his hands back up to the sky and inhaled once more; squaring his shoulders and flexing his biceps, his back and shoulders popped as he groaned pleasurably. After his morning stretch was done, John perked up instantly, ready to face the day with grit and gumption!  
He walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, preparing to floss his teeth. The man in the mirror was 5’10” with a slightly pale, but clear complexion. His eyes were a sharp blue, like the serene waters of the Sargasso Sea. Though he had shaved two days ago, his baby-faced jaw was still clear of stubble. He finished flossing and brushed his pearly whites, before rinsing with mouthwash. He ran some water and a comb through his disheveled hair, but it still looked a little shaggy. John spat his mouthwash out and shot a cheesy grin to his reflection. “Man, I really need to get some more hair product… Ah, who am I kidding, you’re just as dapper as ever!” He joked, shooting finger guns at his reflection. Being ever the gentleman, his reflection returned the gesture.  
John walked over to his closet and put on his favorite Slimer shirt and white pants, then paused for a moment. “You know, I really ought to wear something extra cool for movie night…” John looked deeper in his closet. “Ah, this is the perfect thing!” He pulled out a slick looking denim jacket, a garment that would absolutely stun anyone! Except maybe people with taste. Before leaving, he grabbed his father’s old wallet modus sylladex, and captchalogued his copy of Ghostbusters for his upcoming movie night.  
As John walked down the hall, he came across Aradia. “Good morning John! How are you doing today?” John really didn’t have the time to talk, but he just couldn’t help it. “I’m doing great Aradia! I just have a few things I need to knock out today, and then I’ll be ready for movie night! What are you up to?” Aradia gestured to a small canvas bag she was holding, with a spray bottle and some shears in it. “Oh, I was just walking around; stretching my legs, and tending to all the plants in the halls.” She ran her fingers through her hair, thinking for a moment. “Oh yeah, about that movie night tonight. Are we watching that Ghost Hunters movie you’ve been talking about?” As important as Bill Murray’s filmography was to him, John found Aradia’s gaffe endearing. “Well, it’s actually called Ghost Busters.” He chuckled. “But it’s pretty much the same thing!” Aradia nodded in agreement. “By the way, I’m pretty sure I heard Karkat yelling your name through his door earlier, are you on your way to see him?” John’s focus snapped back to the engagement at hand. “Oh crap, I gotta go!” John dashed off, waving to Aradia. Aradia replied in kind. “Bye John, I’ll see you tonight!”  
John picked up his pace, bringing it up to a brisk power walk. “Thud!” John stopped dead in his tracks, realizing he had just run into his sister Jade. “Oh, I’m so sorry!” He apologized. “I totally didn’t see you there.” Jade looked up at him with her sparkling green eyes and old fashioned saucer shaped glasses. “Oh, it’s okay John, I should have been looking where I was going too… I had something on my mind anyway.” Her pointy canine ears twitched nervously. John’s curiosity was piqued, with all the space-witchy business she gets involved in, you never would never know what was going to be of cosmic importance. “And what would that be? Still thinking about what it’s going to be like, meeting your grandpa, my grandma, Rose’s mom, and that super cool brother Dave’s always talking about?” Jade shook her head, tousling her hair a bit. His guess was clearly way off base. “A-actually no, I had a strange dream, you were there, but I wasn’t, as if I were just a disembodied observer. It seemed like something terrible happened, but you fixed it somehow…” Jade trailed off.  
John was feeling rather proud of himself, he chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. She must think pretty highly of him if he gets to save the day in her dreams, even if that comes off as a little odd. “Well, you know me, I always have to try and be the hero! Anyway, that’s what family is for, we have to look out for each other.” Jade nodded. “Right, family.” She grinned, showing her adorable little wolf fangs. “You’re right! In fact, I know some of us are getting a little stir-crazy on this rock hurtling through space, and most of us would probably rather be at home. But it was just me and Bec back home on the island, and ever since we’ve been here, I've been surrounded by all of my most favorite people, and also Karkat and Eridan.” John knew Jade wasn’t so fond of a couple people, but even as pure hearted as she is, she couldn’t help but throw shade. He found it endearing in the most adorable way. You know, you are always so positive Jade!” He remarked. “But speaking of Karkat, he just called me up on speakercrab, saying he had a relationship emergency to discuss. By the way, do you have any Ibuprofen? I think I’m going to need it.” John breathed a heavy sigh of relief as Jade retrieved a bottle of pain reliever from her Memory Modus Sylladex. She handed him two pills, since he was going to need an extra strength dose. “Thanks Sis, you’re the best!.” He quipped, before jogging off in the direction of Karkat’s room, he was sure to get an extra ear full for being late.  
John knocked on Karkat’s door. He couldn’t even lower his hand before Karkat had already thrown the door open. “You’re late Asswipe! What took you so long?” He wasn’t even in the room yet, and Karkat’s volume setting was already at its usual eleven. “Anyway, quit standing there and get in here already!” John stepped into Karkat’s room and took a seat on one of his bean bag chairs. “Okay, so what’s this relationship issue you’re so worked up about this time Karkat?” Karkat flopped into the bean bag next to John. “Look John, I’m just going to topple the leaf-juice here. I think Dave is canoodling with Terezi.” John paused for a moment, not sure if that was all. “...And?” Karkat was clearly frustrated that John did not see the gravity of the situation. “Well that’s just it, I think they are an item now!” John scratched his head pensively. “Well, what makes you think they’re dating anyway?” He asked. “Last week I saw Terezi go to Dave’s room, then a few days ago, I saw her slip a letter under his door; and just today, I saw Dave going to her room!” Karkat sighed. “You don’t have to be a blood-pumping-organ doctor to see it, they have to be doing something!”  
John rubbed his temples, contemplating what to make of this situation. “Karkat, you do realize that there are only fifteen of us here that aren’t Eridan, right? There’s only so many people here to hang out with! So what’s the big deal if Dave is hanging out with Terezi?” Karkat took a deep breath and tried to relax, a futile endeavor for the Knight of High Blood Pressure. “It’s… It’s just that, ugh. Ask Nepeta, we’re supposed to be flushed!” Crimson tears welled up in his eyes. John reached out and clasped hands with him. “Karkat, have you noticed how many charts Nepeta makes?” Karkat nodded his head, one singular tear rolling down his cheek. “Nepeta keeps having to make new charts because they are predictions and observations; relationships around here are like a game of musical chairs, and if you don’t want to get hurt, then you should just learn to live in the moment and see what happens!” Karkat mustered up a pained smile. John was making complete sense, but it hurt how much his advice sounded like Dave’s. Karkat wiped his face. “I guess you’re right John. Thanks for coming over and talking me through this.” John stood up and gave Karkat a bro-fist hug bump. “No problem buddy. You’re still coming to movie night, right? We’re watching Ghostbusters!” Karkat seemed to be weighing his options. “Well, I’m a bit of a film purist, I’m not sure if I can imagine anyone busting ghosts without Troll Bill Murray, but why not?” John threw his hands up with excitement. “Awesome, I’ll see you there! Anyway, I gotta head out now.” Karkat waved as John headed for the door. “Alright, I’ll see you there!”  
John felt relieved, having been able to help out his friend. “Man, Karkat really needs to get his quadrants in order.” John said to himself, on his way to the media room to set up the movie projector. He noticed Nepeta in her room, drawing some charts on the wall and figured that since he had his time sensitive obligation taken care of, he should say hello. John knocked on the frame of her open door. Nepeta was deeply engrossed in her diagram, and the sudden noise made her drop her chalk. “Oh hey John, nice of you to paw-p in!” She greeted him with a smile. John stepped into her room. “Hi there! I just wanted to make sure you knew about the movie tonight.” He put his hand out to give her a fist bump, but she countered with a friendly hug. “Oh of course I’ll be there! I mean, if Karkitty is going to be there too.” She held her hands up to her chest eagerly anticipating his response. “Yeah, Karkat said he would make it, and so far it looks like everyone’s going to be there.” Nepeta’s eyes lit up. “Oh that’s purrfect!” She squealed.” John looked at the diagram on Nepeta’s wall. “So what are you working on this time?”  
Nepeta gestured towards all the faces and symbols she had marked up. “Oh the usual, just updating my shipping grids.” John noticed freshly rubbed off chalk in Terezi, Dave, and Karkat’s grids, perhaps Nepeta was a little more in tune with the goings on than he thought. Nepeta held her chin pensively. “I have sensed a great disturbance in the Love-Sex continuum, all the pieces seem to be coming together. First, I see Dave and Terezi hanging out, and then Sollux sends out a mass Pesterchum message saying we’re going to be out here in the Veil for far longer than expected!” Nepeta began to pace. “But there is something larger, and deeper at play here that ! cannot put my paw on. There is an aura in the air, and I don’t think it’s love… I think it’s lust.” Nepeta’s hair bristled as she finished her raving inches from John’s face.  
John’s heart was racing as he looked down into Nepeta’s hypnotic olive green eyes. His mind was caught on her last point, Nepeta snapped her fingers. “Anyone in there?” She chuckled. “Uh, yeah, yeah. So what exactly are you implying here?” John asked nervously. Nepeta gestured towards the intricate wall chart. “What I’m saying is people are going to start getting frisky, and soon.” John took a seat on the edge of her bed. “I see, I guess it does make sense, considering how long we’ve all been cooped up here. Speaking of which, is there anyone in particular that you’ve got your eyes on?” Nepeta blushed, and took a step closer to him. “No, not particularly.” She gently placed her index finger against the underside of his chin. “Unless you’re trying to tell my something.” She whispered coyly. John crossed his legs, trying to conceal the stirring of his loins. “I guess John’s going to be a little harder to chart than I thought, but then again, maybe my quadrants aren’t set in stone either.” She pondered. “Anyway, have you heard anything intriguing lately?” She took a seat next to John, her shoulder snuggled up against his. John cleared his throat. “Well, I haven’t heard much lately; but Karkat said he saw Dave going over to Terezi’s room this morning; that was a couple hours ago, and her door was still shut when I was on my way here.” Nepeta perked up and pounced towards her pile of chalk. “Not much? That is definitely juicy! They totally have to be going flushed!” She scribbled furiously next to the little caricature of Dave, indicating that he and Terezi are possible future matesprits.  
John glanced towards the clock, realizing that it might be about time to start setting up the media room. “Well, it was fun hanging out, but I need to start setting up the seats and projector for the movie.” Nepeta placed her chalk back in its bucket. “Aww, so soon? I guess a hero’s duty is never over.” John got up and gave Nepeta a friendly hug. “Yeah, you know how it goes. Just make sure to drop by the media room at six, okay?” Nepeta winked. “I’ll be there, and that’s a purr-omise!” John waved, and saw himself out the door.  
John’s stomach rumbled as he walked briskly towards the media room, he retrieved a pack of fruit snacks from his sylladex, always being prepared for any situation. He rounded the last corner as he munched on his “emergency ration.” The media room was well stocked with a variety of audiovisual equipment, mostly through collaboration between Dave, Sollux, and Equius; there was also a box of captchalogue cards on a table by the back wall containing enough bean bag chairs, sofas, coffee tables for snacks, and blankets to accommodate every resident of the meteor. Also on the back wall was a large white projector screen. The wall to the left of the screen had a few microwaves resting atop a long series of cabinets, well stocked with candy and popcorn, and a refrigerator filled to the brim with Faygo. To the left of the fridge was a small annex, containing the men’s and women’s restrooms.  
John began the tedious effort of untangling extension cords, and hooking up his Cosbytop to the digital projector; he thought the Cosbytop was hilarious years ago when he first alchemized it, but after a while it began to give him a creepy vibe, so it was relegated to media room usage. After taming the rat’s nest of electrical wires, he began to set up a few couches near the back with coffee tables in front, when he heard the echo of footsteps echoing down the hall. He turned his head to see Vriska rounding the corner. “Hey Dorkbert, nice jacket! Trying to impress someone?” She taunted him as she drew near. “No, um, not at all, why do you ask?” He questioned nervously. “Bull shit, I know you’re full of it!” She cackled in response. “You think you’re so slick, I just saw you leaving Nepeta’s den, are you trying to score some pussy from that cat?”  
Vriska stood in front of John, placing him between her and one of the sofas. Her intimidating personality gave her a unique trait of being able to make one feel like she’s looking down on them, even if she’s shorter than them. John laughed nervously, still processing the situation. Vriska was a few inches shorter than him, standing at 5’8”, and she was wearing a black T-shirt with a blue scorpio sign on it, a black denim jacket, blue jeans, and red sneakers. “No, I was just stopping by to say hello, I promise!” John interjected, though he wasn’t sure why he had to explain his own social life in the first place. “Oh John, I don’t understand why you always set your standards so low in the first place; it’s almost cute, like a lion who’s stupid enough to think it belongs with a bunch of house cats.” Her words came out seductively, but they had a poisonous bite to them, like venom dripping from her fangs. She placed her right hand authoritatively on his hip, and whispered into his ear. “You should be spending your time with a real woman instead.”  
“Look Vriska, Nepeta’s my friend, and I don’t think I like what you're saying.” John protested. “Oh really?” She cooed, sliding her hand down to his crotch and taking a firm clutch. “Well it seems like your little friend here begs to differ.” Vriska gripped tightly as she felt his penis harden through the white denim. “Could you please let me go Vriska.” John swallowed hard. “I’ve got a lot of stuff I should be doing right now.” Vriska cradled his chin with her other hand, knowing she had him wrapped around her finger. “Oh I would let you go, little Pupa; but the only problem is, you don’t want me to.” John’s face turned beet red as Vriska leaned in and gave him a kiss, which was a total tease as she broke away just as he was leaning further into it. “Oh you poor little thing must be so horny right now. I know you didn’t score with Nep, otherwise your breath would taste like cat food right now.”  
Vriska shoved John forcefully onto the couch and slid her jacket off, which landed on the table behind her. “I know you’re just dying to see more, maybe I’ll just throw you a bone this time.” John was speechless as Vriska seductively pulled her shirt over her head. The powerful woman that stood before him had flawless marble gray skin, with the fluorescent lights above casting shadows that only served to accentuate the carved definition of her toned abs. Her back length hair, darker than the emptiness of the veil was draped over the front of her, covering the nipples that capped her muscular 32A cup chest. “You like what you see, don’t you, you filthy pervert. If you touch anything, I promise I will cut your hands off nice and slow.” John stammered, clearly not being the one in charge. “Y-yes ma’am.” She pinned his hands against the back of the couch. “Wow, looks like the cat doesn’t just have your tongue, it’s got your balls too.” She teased, Vriska looked posed to eat him alive. “I think I could have a little fun with you.”  
Vriska pounced on his lap, straddling over his legs, placing her chest at face level to him. John bit his lip, he wasn’t sure if he should try to worm his way out, or if he should try to enjoy it. He decided to double down. “You look so sexy Vriska, I could fuck you so hard.” He said confidently. Vriska laughed. “You wish you could fuck this.” She rocked her hips, grinding her pussy against his rock hard cock. Vriska leaned in and nipped his earlobe, and he moaned both from pain and pleasure. “You know what? I think I need to see what kind of pathetic package you’re hiding in there.” She crooned in his ear.  
Vriska slid herself onto the floor. John did not dare move a muscle as Vriska expertly undid the button on his pants, and slowly unzipped pulled down his zipper with her teeth. She pulled down the elastic of his boxers, Vriska eagerly awaited the grand reveal. Suddenly, the tip of his dick slipped free of the elastic, and Vriska was not prepared for his heroic length as his cock sprung up to attention and slapped the underside of her chin. Vriska was genuinely surprised and somewhat impressed by the pulsing 9” stick of meat that was standing erect before her, of course she would never tell him that. “It’s so small, no wonder you can’t get yourself laid.” Vriska caught herself almost drooling as she spoke. She placed the nail of her index finger at the base of his cock and slowly traced it up the spine of his dick. His cock twitched and a bead of pre-cum trickled out of his tip. Vriska could no longer wait and took his penis between her lips. John groaned as she plunged his cock deep into her face. John moaned louder as she bobbed up and down on his cock, she listened closely to his breathing and his primal sounds as she edged him closer and closer to climax. “Oh Vriska I’m so close!” He cried. Vriska let his dick pop out of her mouth, and she climbed back up on top of him. “Oh, I know you’re close John.” She cooed mischievously as she grabbed her shirt. “... and that is why I must bid you adieu.” John snapped out of his fugue. “Wait, what?” He questioned. “What I’m saying is enjoy the blue balls, nerd!” In two quick motions she slipped her shirt and jacket back on, then with a quick flip of the middle finger she sauntered off, swaying her hips in an act of mocking seduction.  
John sat for a few minutes on the couch in a daze, with his dick still out. He was still trying to piece together what just occurred, but his mind drifted back to what Nepeta was saying about there being an aura of lust in the air. “Maybe things are about to get interesting around here.” He thought as he stuffed his boner back in his pants. “Either way, I can’t wait to tell Nepeta about this!” After grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, he returned to setting up seats and tables. To top it off, he decided to set up a bunch of bowls and unpopped popcorn bags by the microwave, for future convenience' sake. To put the cherry on the top of his preparations, he popped the DVD into his Cosbytop. “Well, that about does it!” He thought, rubbing his hands together. “With 15 minutes to spare too!” He plopped himself down in a beanbag chair, since now all he had to do was wait for all his guests to filter in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Kanaya have some fun, Rose and Eridan have a magic duel, and some things seem different as Rose prepares for movie night.

A young woman arises from a deep sleep, she rolled over and placed her feet on the floor before rubbing her eyes and blinking herself awake. Rose let out a deep yawn and stretched her arms towards the ceiling, she rose to her feet and shuffled her way to the bathroom to prepare for the day ahead of her. She could hear the shower water running already, and as she opened the door a thick fog billowed forth. The thought of her beautiful matesprit in the shower brought joy to her jaded heart more than anything else on this forsaken meteor they had been living on for so long. “Good morning Beautiful!” Rose greeted Kanaya. “Good morning Dear.” Kanaya replied in a sing-song voice. Rose checked herself out briefly in the mirror. She was a graceful young lady standing at 5’4” tall with pale skin without a blemish in sight, blond hair styled into a short bob, and haunting unnaturally pink eyes. She slid off her black panties and tossed them into the laundry basket before stepping into the shower.  
“Nice of you to finally join me Honey, I thought you were going to sleep all day.” Kanaya teased, as she pulled her wet hair out of her face. Kanaya was a tall, lithe troll with glowing white pale skin. The saying that couples tend to look more like each other somewhat rang true, as Kanaya also wore her jet black hair in a similar bob; and she was about four inches taller than Rose at 5’8” tall. “Now let me help you clean up a bit.” She said, filling the palm of her hand with fragrant shower gel. “Now turn around please.” She began to lather up Rose’s shoulders, enveloping her skin in a sweet smelling lather. Kanaya then moved on to her lover’s back, scrubbing gentle circles. “Honey, you don’t need to wash me, you’re not my mom!” She protested. “Not that my mother would care for me like this in the first place.” “Oh nonsense, If I didn’t help clean you up every morning, why I’d miss out on a chance to handle the goods!” Kanaya chided, reaching under Rose’s arms and cupping her perky 32B breasts, and pinching her lover’s pink nipples between her fingers.  
“Oh, you’re such a tease Kanaya!” Rose squealed, turning to face her lover. “You just like getting me worked up, at this rate we won’t get anything done today!” Kanaya giggled and bit her blood red bottom lip with her vampiric fangs. “Maybe I do, what are you going to do about it?” Rose wrapped an arm around Kanaya’s torso, and clutched her alabaster white, orange sized breast with her other hand. “Well I guess I’ll just have to shut you up.” Rose smirked, before leaning in for a deep kiss, as they were both soaked by calming waters of the shower. Kanaya dug her black painted claw-like fingernails into Rose’s petite derriere. Rose let out a high pitched squeak from the unexpected gesture, which elicited a passionate moan from her partner. After a few more minutes of heavy, passionate snogging, the moment was interrupted by a low pitched growl coming from Rose’s stomach. Rose pulled her lips away from Kanaya’s. “Honey, I wish we didn’t have to go out today, but I’m really hungry.” She complained. “Yeah, we really ought to be finishing up, then we can go grab some breakfast!” Kanaya suggested cheerfully. Yeah, but… There’s only one problem with that.” Rose replied. “Oh? What’s that?” Kanaya inquired. “I’m really horny!” Kanaya chuckled. “Oh Dear, we can take care of that later, okay? Lets go get some food!”  
The two young lovers stepped out of the shower and dried themselves off, taking turns blow drying their hair, and brushing their teeth at the sink. They traded off with an eyeliner pencil, giving each other artfully precise cat-eye points and a thin line along the eyelashes. Rose applied her favorite black lipstick, showing her cynical style and contempt for societal standards of feminine beauty; while Kanaya opted for a dazzling shade of effervescent green, only outshone by the crystalline beauty of her emerald green eyes. Rose put on a pretty nondescript white bra, T-shirt, and blue jeans. Kanaya preferred to be a bit more showy, donning a black 32B push-up brassiere under her black T-shirt, and putting on thigh-high black fishnet stockings under her ruby red skirt. Kanaya gave a little twirl. “What do you think Dear?” She asked. Rose gave a nod of approval. “Positively ravishing! Now let’s go get some breakfast.” They clasped hands and stepped out the door.  
Rose and Kanaya were walking down the labyrinthine halls, with breakfast on their minds, when an unwelcome presence offended their sensibilities. “Well well well, did you two low blooded lesbos finally get tired of chewing carpet, looking to get some real food finally?” Eridan stepped forth from the shadows, hands in his pockets, and looking like a ground level mob stooge cosplaying as mermaid wizard. Rose glared daggers at him, meanwhile, Kanaya was glaring chainsaws. “What the fuck is wrong with you Asshole?” Rose shouted at him. “Have you really gotten so bored of shoving wands up your ass that you just spend your time standing behind pillars so you can heckle people?” The line about wands clearly struck a nerve with him. “You deviants disgust me. Why, I’m surprised that a woman is even able to wield a wand! Now I know you don’t know anything about literature, so I’ll break it down for you.” Eridan began to pace confidently, as he broke into a condescending lecture. “You see, the wand’s shape is a clear symbol for a man’s innate power; expertly alchemized for use by honorable aristocratic warriors on the battlefield. Furthermore, if you knew even the slightest thing about the writings of Troll-Freud, you would know that the wand is a phallic object; and your desire to handle such a thing is just a cut and dry case of penis envy. So when you see me performing miraculous feats of magic, you don’t want to be a wizard like me; you’re just misinterpreting your carnal desire to handle my wand, if you catch my drift. Therefore, this whole unnatural affair you have going on here with this rainbow drinking monster is just your hysterical way to repress your biological urges in the most rebelliously audacious way possible.”  
Rose and Kanaya were both speechless, simultaneously trying to process the several layers of chauvinistic delusion that they just heard. A loud slap echoed the halls, from one end of the meteor and back again several times. Rose cleared her throat, wringing her hands, as the monumental force of the back-handing she had just administered had her fingers ringing like a bell from the impact. “Clearly your head is so far up your ass, there’s no point in trying to argue with you. Not only that, but even if I did try, I’m not even sure where to start with that heap of shit that just crawled out of your mouth.” She took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. “Instead, I propose something more exciting. This afternoon, before movie night, meet me on the roof and we’ll duel to see who’s the better sorcerer. The first one unconscious loses, and best of all, I get to knock your lights out.” Eridan rubbed the red spot on his cheek, before letting out a facetious guffaw. “Very well, I accept your little challenge. But remember, you’re bringing this on yourself, so I’m looking forward to beating a little sense into you the old fashioned way. In fact, once I best you, I might even be gracious enough to stoop down to your level and let you relieve some of that hysteria you’re clearly suffering from.” Eridan declared, placing his fist in front of his crotch, with his thumb pointing outward. Rose sneered at Eridan. “Look, I’m getting some breakfast, between now and the duel, I recommend you get your affairs in order; and if you have anyone here you could consider a loved one, let them know that you won’t be living much longer. Rose and Kanaya both flipped Eridan off in unison before heel turning away and continuing on towards the dining hall. Eridan slunk off, presumably to harass more people, since he couldn’t possibly sink any lower at this point.  
Rose and Kanaya entered the Dining hall, Kanaya split off to grab a table, while Rose went over to Gamzee, who was operating the food alchimiter; a device of Dave and Equius’ invention, which resembled a miniature countertop alchemiter with an integrated rolodex of food related punch cards. “Good Morning Gamzee, what are you cooking up today?” Rose greeted Gamzee cheerfully. Gamzee was high as usual on his sopor pies as usual, but much to the delight of everyone around; as long as Gamzee had the munchies, there was nothing he liked more than making boatloads of food. “Aye, what’s cooking Rose? Today’s breakfast is finna be the most lit flippin batch of flapjacks, you’re gonna flip when you taste these.” Gamzee mumbled. “You pickin’ up for your lady-friend today too? Don’t worry I got the hookup with the chef.” Gamzee chuckled. “Ya know why? It’s because the chef is me.” Rose giggled. As annoying as he could be, something about effortless food always made him seem way funnier. “Thanks Doll, I’ll take two plates please! Along with the usual beverages, of course.” Gamzee fired up the alchemiter. “Coming right up!” He slid Rose two trays, stacked up with flapjacks; along with a martini for Rose, since it’s always 2pm somewhere, and a bowl of tomato soup for Kanaya, since some of the other residents take issue with her drinking their blood. “Thanks, have a great day!” Rose grabbed the trays and headed towards Kanaya’s table, as Aradia approached Gamzee. “Aye yo Aradia, how’s it goin’ home-skillet? Today’s special is uhh…” Gamzee trailed off. “Uhh. Chili-dogs. Do ya want one or two?” Rose heard Aradia burst into laughter, and request one chili-dog.  
Rose sat down next to her matesprit, sliding her a tray. “Hmm, interesting food pairing as always.” Kanaya commented. “Yeah, that Gamzee is always such a card!” Rose said with a laugh. “But where does that Eridan get off thinking he can just talk to people like that?” Rose griped, as she attacked her pancakes. “Like, he’s a fucking joke! I can’t wait to show him a thing or two, he won’t know what hit him.” Kanaya sipped on her soup, before interjecting. “I bet he won’t even show up anyway.” Rose and Kanaya’s conversation was interrupted by Dave taking a seat at their table and pulling out his lunch. “Look, all I’m saying is that Eridan is a complete imbecile of a wizard, and I’ve seen more magic from Gamzee’s shitty miracles. If he has anything to say otherwise, than he can meet me on the roof and I’ll be more than glad to turn that lame scarf into a boa constrictor.” Rose shouted, getting heated. Dave was behind on the conversation, but seemed enthralled by the spectacle. Kanaya scolded Rose “Now now, we all know, even Eridan knows that he sucks at magic. We’re going to need everyone alive if we’re ever going to get off of this meteor, there’s no point in just going around killing each other Rose.” Dave interjected. “Yeah, I’m not going to lie, Kanaya could easily take his head off with her chainsaw too, but last I heard from Terezi, being an asshole isn’t a crime.” He said confidently. Rose sighed. “I know, I know, I’m just getting a little stir crazy being cooped up in here all the time, I’m just surprised nobody here has gone completely mental yet.” Kanaya could tell that Rose was getting pretty worked up about the Eridan situation, since his ability to piss people off far outshined all of his other so-called talents. “Well, if you need to blow off some steam, maybe you could show me some of this magic you’re talking about.” She said coyly, placing her hand on Rose’s inner thigh under the table. At this point Dave sensed the direction this proverbial ship was sailing, and opted to jump overboard. Hey, sorry to run off, but I’m actually running a little late!” He quipped, tossing the rest of his breakfast into his briefcase, before leaving with a wave.  
Rose and Kanaya finished chowing down on their breakfast, tossing their paper plates in the incinerator chute, and replacing the trays by the door. “So, Kanaya, what do you say we go blow off a little steam little steam, like you said?” Rose flirted, twisting a lock of hair around her finger. “Oh miss Lalonde, how scandalous!” Kanaya fired back. “I’d be more than happy to accompany you to our quarters, m’lady.” Kanaya said coyly. The two clasped hands and hurried their way back to their room. They rushed through the door, in their excitement, they forgot to close the door completely. Kanaya embraced Rose lovingly, and gazed into Rose’s eyes; as Rose gazed back, with hunger in her eyes. Kanaya whispered in Rose’s ear. “My beautiful flower, care to show me that which I find most enchanting?” Rose kicked off her shoes and dropped her pants. “Certainly, my Love, but you’re going to have to kiss me first.” Kanaya buried her lips in Rose’s passionately, and to Rose, her lover’s touch was electric; she slid her arms under the back of Kanaya’s shirt, wanting nothing more than to feel more of her soft warm skin. She unhooked Kanaya’s brassiere, knowing she was going to want unfettered access in a few moments. Kanaya returned the favor, unhooking Rose’s bra as well.  
Rose pushed Kanaya towards their bed, causing her to trip and fall, sprawled out on top of the bedspread. Rose pounced gracefully atop her alien lover, straddling on her knees over Kanaya’s stomach. She gingerly placed her hands on the bone white skin of Kanaya’s stomach, steadily caressing upwards under her shirt. Shallow breaths escaped the troll woman’s delicate lips as she felt her lovers chilly hands move up her torso. Rose clasped her hands over Kanaya’s breasts and kneaded them as she teased her nipples between her index and middle fingers. Kanaya could no longer stand the anticipation, and grasped Rose’s head with both hands, pulling her close to meet her lips. Rose toyed with Kanaya’s lips between her own, as if she was curiously testing the waters. Even though they had been together for years now, every time they kissed, the sparks felt the same as the first time they made passionate love.  
Kanaya picked up the pace, ravenously kissing Rose, the green and black lipstick between the two of them mixing like paint on an artist’s palette; Rose instinctively closed her eyes at first, the lust within her driving her to experience the woman who was her world entirely through the sense of touch, but she could not bear to go without the spectacular crystalline beauty of Kanaya’s jade green eyes for more than a few minutes. As they got lost in each other’s embrace, Rose thought she heard the squeak of their dorm’s age old door hinges creaking open, but they were too far lost in each other to investigate the disturbance caused by a curious interloper. Rose moaned sensually as she rocked her hips, grinding her lovely lady bits against her matesprit’s stomach through her moist panties.  
Kanaya was awash in ecstasy, writhing in pleasure as Rose ravished her face and body when a sharp anguished whimper caught Rose’s attention. Kanaya heard it, but must have thought the sound came from her lover, but Rose’s eyes darted to the doorway, now ajar, to discern the source of the interruption. The young woman never would have considered herself to be the exhibitionist type, but that which met her gaze caused her mind to race at a million miles per second. There she saw a certain voluptuous vixen voyeuristically viewing their vivacious vibrations. In the moment, it was as if time itself had stopped. There at the door stood Jade, quite possibly her dearest friend; her stunning caramel complexion cloaked by her wild jet black hair, her mouth was agape and her olive cheeks were flushed bright red from the sight of the unexpected rumpus. Jade’s black and green evening gown followed her every curve like a second skin made from gossamer, her diamond hard nipples clearly visible due to the harsh fluorescent lighting atop her heaving DD melons. But the most shocking and perhaps most curiously arousing sight was the fact that she appeared to have a monstrously large cock, nearly a foot long and easily as thick as her wrist pushing the tensile strength of her dress’s fabric to its limits. The sheer size of the bestial member was only exaggerated in comparison to Jade’s womanly figure, and the dainty little fingers she had tightly wrapped around it. But just as quickly as Rose had seen her, Jade was gone, quickly closing the door before darting off.  
Rose’s attention turned back towards Kanaya, but she would not soon forget what she thought for sure she had seen in the doorway. Kanaya paused. “I think I just heard the door, was someone there?” She asked. “Y-yeah.” Rose stammered. “I think Jade just walked in on us.” Kanaya turned beet red. “Oh how embarrassing! Do you think we should say something tonight?” Rose pulled her hair out of her face, gathering her composure. “Yeah, I’ll talk to her tonight, I’m sure she will understand.” Rose glanced at the clock. “Oh dear, I think we should start pulling ourselves together. I don’t want to be late for my ass kicking appointment Kanaya laughed. “Punctual as ever! But please promise me, we have to pick this up again after John’s movie night. Have you seen this one before? I sure hope Human Bill Murray is as good an actor as the regular Bill Murray!” Rose dismounted from Kanaya and started to put her clothes back on. “Well, it’s no Citizen Troll Kane, but I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” She said matter-of-factly as she brushed the wrinkles out of her shirt. “Well in that case, I will wait with bated breath!” She said, making her way to the bathroom to fix her makeup. Rose soon joined her in fixing her own smudged lipstick, and double checked her strife specibus, confirming that her /thorns of Oglogoth were primed and ready for action. “Alright Dear, let’s go show this chump who’s boss! Don’t forget the polaroid camera, I want evidence of this.” Kanaya giggled. “Rose, why do you make me so wet when you’re out for blood?” She joked. “I don’t know, maybe you just like it rough.” Rose retorted with a wink. Kanaya grabbed the instant film camera off the dresser, and they headed out the door.  
As the duo progressed through the cavernous halls, they passed by Vriska, who looked as if she was on a mission of her own, approaching the media room. Kanaya waved, but Vriska turned her nose up. They reached the stairwell and worked their way up to the roof, while they were both certain Rose would win, there was still a sort of dramatic tension in the air. Rose stepped forward and opened the door to the rooftop terrace, and was immediately greeted by an aggressively smarmy aura. “Well well well, look who decided to show up.” Eridan said haughtily. “You know, I’m all for equality, so I’m not going to pull any punches.” Rose bristled with anger. “I should be saying the same to you, but I’m allergic to tired cliches.” She jabbed back. “I’m surprised you brought your girlfriend with you, I didn’t think you’d want her to see your pathetic performance!” He taunted with a smirk. “Oh, I brought her, I’ll need her help to cut your head loose from your own asshole.” Eridan laughed maniacally. “Let’s cut the small talk, this isn’t a speed dating round. Standard magic dueling rules apply, but since I wouldn’t expect you to know them, I’ll break it down for you. We stand back to back, take ten paces, and draw. Concussive blasts only, since I don’t want to kill you, but I still want everyone to see how badly you lost.” Rose scoffed. “Fine enough by me, though I was really looking forward to giving this dreary terrace a fresh lavender paint job.”  
Rose and Eridan stood back to back. Rose was clear on her insistence to keep a minimum of one foot between him, not wanting any of his palpable smarm to rub off on her. Kanaya began the countdown. “Mages at your marks!” Eridan shifted, either antsy, or possibly sensing the gravity of his mistake. “Three!” Rose stood straight and stoic, the absolute avatar of being cool and calm. “Two!” Eridan ran his fingers through his hair, time slowing down as he got into the zone. “One!” Rose inhaled deeply, achieving a state of zen focus. “Go!” The two confident combatants took ten parlous paces as an electric energy bristled in the crisp, dry air of the Veil. As they each reached their tenth step, the tension was palpable. Rose considered giving Eridan one last chance to back down, but she was already far too invested, and he would most definitely misinterpret her charitable offer as a sign of weakness. Kanaya shouted, signifying the start of the match. “Draw!”  
Eridan and Rose both turn with lightning speed, perfectly in sync. Eridan summoned forth a powerful concussive blast from his Empiricist’s Wand, the bright white orb shooting towards Rose at breakneck speed. Rose stepped her right leg back, planting her foot in a defencive stance perpendicular to her forward facing left foot. In her moment of focus she watched what transpired over the course of a blink of an eye as Eridan’s attack blazed towards her. With a calculated sweep of her left Thorn of Oglogoth she flicked her wrist from waist level in an arc, arm extended fully up until it was at a 135 degree angle to her torso. An obsidian black shield emanated from the tip of her wand, the eldritch black field of energy seeming to pull all light out of the environment around it. Eridan’s shot made contact, flashing briefly before winking out of existence entirely. Then in the second half of a heartbeat, Rose shifted herself forward into an offensive stance; moving her body weight to her left leg and stepping forward with the right. In one fluid motion, she moved her right hand from the center of her chest downward, and swung it in a calculated 180 degree arc. As her arm straightened, her first strike shot forth from her right Thorn of Oglogoth, the ebony orb erupting with terrifying force as the dark whispers of the horror terrors cursed her name for bending their awe inspiring powers to the whims of a human who was but a child, compared to their aeons old yet ageless existence on the fringes of reality.  
Eridan’s stance was equally composed, though if Rose was strong like a mountain, he was swift and flowing like a river. He was perched on his toes, both knees bent with his left leg forward. Rose’s counterattack coursed through the air with dizzying speed, like a cannonball, shifting through several higher dimensions of reality defying geometry. Like a boxer, he held his wrists in front of his face to guard, and bent backwards with surprising flexibility. The momentum of the projectile knocked his glasses off kilter as it passed mere millimeters over his face, he quickly readjusted them as he corrected his stance. “Not bad!” He shouted as he flicked two more shots from his wand. “At least for a woman!” His ego was just as big on the battlefield as it was anywhere else. Rose expertly deflected both shots with one hand, her wand slicing through the air like a knife. Kanaya observed intently, afraid to blink, lest she miss a split second of the action.  
Rose took three calculated steps with utmost grace, conjuring forth another eldritch blast with each movement. She shrugged off Eridan’s taunts knowing he just wanted to get into her head, and opting not to break her concentration to humor him with more banter. Eridan labored to track the trio of incoming projectiles, summoning forth a barrier of his own. The first two shots impacted with devastating force, crackling furiously against his pure white barrier, but the third one punched through with ease, impacting his left shoulder like a haymaker from a prize fighter. Eridan’s eyes narrowed and gritted his teeth. “Hrm, I’m lucky I’m right handed, that could have ended badly if she got my wand arm.” He thought. Eridan fired back with his own volley of three, looking to give Rose a taste of her own medicine, but she had another card up her sleeve he was not expecting.  
Rose crossed her arms in front of her chest and swiped obliquely downward, conjuring a far more powerful shield than her last one. As Eridan’s blasts impacted, they ricocheted unpredictably; one hitting the ground and leaving a smouldering pit; one flying off into the aether, never to be seen again, and the third one flying directly back at Eridan. “Clever girl!” He taunted as his blindingly bright projectile whizzed towards him. “But you can’t possibly hope to beat me with my own superior magic!” The tip of his wand shone bright as he gripped it tight and swung it out from his center of mass, like he was serving a tennis pitch. There was a bright flash as he smacked the orb with devastating force, sending it careening into the side of the building. But at this point he realized far too many microseconds late the real strategy Rose had employed. Trailing the distractingly bright light of his own attack was a second projectile fired off by Rose, masked by the flashy style of his own conjurations. This hidden projectile struck him square in the gut, sending him flying off his feet and landing flat on his back.  
Eridan gasped for breath, the wind having been knocked clean out of him. As he looked upwards, the image of four blurry women standing over him converged into the clearer picture of Rose and Kanaya looking down at him. There was a click and a bright flash of light as Kanaya snapped a picture. “Look here you smug son of a bitch. If I ever catch you talking sideways about my wife or I ever again, the horror terrors will not stop me from ending you, and I will let them feast upon your pitiful soul when I’m done turning you inside out.” Rose’s words stung easily twice as hard as the herculean blow that was dealt to his abdomen. He sputtered, trying to say something clever, but he couldn’t get the words out before the two women left him to wallow in his shame.  
“My goodness, that was the second sexiest thing I’ve seen all day!” Kanaya remarked, as Rose wiped the sweat from her brow. “I’m not sure if the movie’s going to live up to that level of action!” Rose cracked a smile. “Thanks Love, he actually got me sweating for a second, but I couldn’t let him make me look bad in front of you.” Kanaya gave Rose a peck on the cheek as they made their way back to their bunk.  
Back in their room, Rose was looking through a few different outfits, trying to decide on one to wear to the movie, while Kanaya lounged on the bed, weighing in with her opinion when needed. She held up an ugly Christmas sweater of unknown origin. “How about this sexy thing?” She joked. “You cannot possibly be serious!” Kanaya cackled. Kanaya rubbed her breast absentmindedly as she felt a strange burning and tightness in her chest, as her brassiere dug slightly into her chest. Rose continued to dig through her wardrobe. “Honey, I’m actually starting to feel a little feverish, would you mind if I stayed in tonight?” Kanaya inquired sheepishly. “Well, I was really looking forward to cuddling with you tonight, but I understand if you aren’t feeling well.” Rose replied. “Thank you for understanding Love.” Kanaya responded, pretending not to check out Rose’s rump as she picked through her clothes. “Oh! I think I found the perfect thing!” Rose exclaimed. She pulled out a classic number, a white tee with a pink squiddle on it and a white skirt. “I don’t think I’ve worn this since I first got here on the meteor!” Rose quickly slipped it on. “I guess maybe I’ve grown a little bit in the past couple years…” She mused. What used to be a perfectly fitted, if not slightly loose shirt was now quite form fitting. As Kanaya checked her out, she could have sworn that Rose looked a little different too. Her breasts were about the size of oranges and could probably fill out a C cup quite nicely, and the way they were stretching the fabric around her chest caused the hem of her shirt to ride up enough to show her bellybutton. Rose adjusted the skirt to rest above her hips, and Kanaya was sure it looked like she had some extra padding in her thighs; her ass even looked rounder to boot. This all caused the formerly above the knee skirt to end half way down her thighs.  
“So? What do you think?” Rose asked, giving a quick twirl. “You look ravishing, Love! But don’t you think that’s a little scandalous?” Rose put her hands on her hips. “I don’t know, but I kind of like it.” She said with a bubbly giggle. Rose sauntered into the bathroom to get her makeup ready. She selected a shade of candy red, slowly applying it to her plump lips, wiggling her hips playfully as she did so. She couldn’t help but think that all of this definitely wasn’t her style, but some foreign part of her mind was telling her that it felt right; and oddly enough, she was enjoying it. She re-emerged from the washroom all dolled up and ready to go. “Well, I’ll see you tonight Love, feel better, okay?” Kanaya got up and gave Rose one last kiss before she left. “Thanks Dear, you go have fun.” She said with a smile, catching one last look at Rose’s curvacious ass as she left for the media room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's the big movie night! Things come to a head between Rose and Jade, with more changes apparent. Also, Sollux shares his opinion on GhostBusters.

A bright light erupted from the darkness of a pitch black room the size of a hotel conference room. The flash from the projector covering the white screen with various logos for production studios, before the recording stopped on a standard early 00’s title select screen, complete with special features. John checked his watch. “Oh geeze, we’re starting in ten minutes, maybe everyone had other things to do tonight after all…” He muttered to himself, his confidence deflating slightly. His verbal self flagellation was interrupted by a chipper voice behind him. “John! You really got this place looking picture purr-fect!” Nepeta chirped. “Oh, hey Nepeta, you made it!” John said sheepishly. “Of course I did, you big dummy.” Nepeta retorted, waggling the plush blue cat tail that was clipped to the back of her pants. “Since we’re the only ones here maybe it’s paw-sible for us to snag the best seats in the house.” She cracked a coy grin. “Where should we sit?” John scratched his head. “Well, I recall Sollux saying when he set the audio up in here that the sweet spot is two thirds of the way back from the screen, so if we get the center couch in the second row, there’s room for well, the two of us.” Nepeta wasted no time bounding towards their spot, as if she was racing everyone else who was totally not present in the room, John following behind her and taking a seat.  
Nepeta clearly was incapable of containing her excitement. “Golly Nepeta, I didn’t know you were that big of a fan!” He stated with a chuckle. Nepeta placed a hand on her cheek and thought for a moment. “Actually, I couldn’t say I go either way on this one. It’s just so exciting to have everyone together in one room.” She mused. “Damnit, who’s sitting in the good spot?” John turned his head to greet the next attendee. “Sollux, glad you could make it!” He said with a friendly wave. Sollux looked a tad miffed, but he didn’t seem to be taking things personally. “Just because I told you where the AV equipment sounds best doesn’t give you free reign to call it before me.” He jabbed. John found this all rather entertaining. “Sorry Pal, you snooze, you lose.” he fired back. “Well if that’s the case, I’m sitting close to the snacks, but that doesn’t mean I’m on drink duty.” He snipped. “I mean for real, I’m not missing a single scene, and I’ll be posting my review on Pesterchum later if it doesn’t hold up to Troll Ghostbusters.” Sollux couldn’t keep up his sarcastic banter any longer and burst into laughter. “Look buddy, wave if you need some popcorn, I’ll toss you a bag.” Sollux made his way to his seat, setting up his laptop so he could look up the troll equivalents of the cast and crew members.  
A trio then entered the room, gabbing about this and that. “Are you sure you’re alright though?” Dave inquired. “Yeah absolutely, I am completely hunky dory.” Jade quipped, shaking her head. “I don’t know, you only looked about fifty percent hunky dory earlier when you were sprinting through the halls, did you see a space ghost or something?” Rose blushed, thinking about another otherworldly thing she had observed in the hall. “Oh, leave her alone Dave, you don’t need to be getting her worked up with ghost stories. That’s what this movie is for!” Rose quipped sarcastically. Dave noticed another friend approaching. Dave cleared his throat. “Well, I don’t want to be a third wheel, and with Kanaya under the weather, you two probably want to sit together.” He hastily concluded. “Hey, Terezi, wanna grab a spot?” He piped up, trying to hide his excitement as he briskly walked over to meet her. “Yeah, sure, you might have to clue me in on some of the happenings anyway, since projectors are a little hard to smell.” She suggested. “That is, if you can pay attention.”  
Jade and Rose wandered off to find a couch of their own to share, but Rose’s mind kept drifting towards other things. “Hey, Jade, why don’t we share one of the giant bean bags? It’s kinda cold in here anyways.” She suggested. “W-well sure, I guess we could, I mean if you really want to.” Jade stammered. Something seemed different about Rose compared to earlier that day. Maybe it was her heightened libido messing with her, but she could swear she had never seen Rose wear a midriff that high, or a skirt so short pretty much ever. Not to mention, her rump was looking positively scandalous, the way her hips swayed as they walked. “No, no, no, no, no!” She thought. “I can’t be ogling her like this if we’re sitting this close, she’ll find out for sure!” Jade looked around the room for something to distract herself. “Oh hey, look! It’s Eridan!” She giggled. “Why is he holding his stomach like that?” Rose cackled. “Oh, you have got to see this!” She plucked a Polaroid photo from her bra and shoved it into Jade’s hands. Jade almost began to fixate on how warm the photograph was from her friend’s body heat, when she realized it was a picture of Eridan sprawled out cold on the concrete. “Jeepers, what did you do to him?” “Oh, not much, he was mouthing off about some bullcorn he probably heard on the internet about how ladies can’t use magic, so I just told him to prove it and fight me. Clearly, it did not turn out how he expected.” Rose gloated, though quite justifiably. “Well, I’m just glad you’re not hurt, and that he’s still alive. Maybe when we fight Jack, we can have him go first, if anything his giant head will take a minute or two to cut through. “Oh my goodness, you are positively savage! Is that the Dog-Tier in you, because I’m starting to think you’re more of a Cat-Tier.” Rose teased, twisting a lock of hair playfully. “Oh hush, you just go grab us a chair, I’ll go snag some popcorn.  
Jade waved to Aradia on her way over to the snack counter. She saw Equius approach, about to say something, but Aradia hurried off and locked arms with a rather surprised Karkat. She bent over to open the cabinet when she was caught off guard. “Hey, he he. Knock knock.” Jade was quite puzzled, but then realized that only one person would hide in a cabinet for God knows how many hours. “Who’s there?” She said in a sing-song voice. There was a short pause. “Umm, maybe you should start this one.” The cabinet troll said. “Okay. Knock… Knock?” She heard sniggering from the not so mysterious character. “Who’s, he he, who’s there?” Jade was at a loss for words. The cabinet door opened, and Gamzee stepped out as if he was being dropped off by a taxi. “Ah, forget about it sister. Here, I made you some popcorn.” Gamzee handed an infinitely more perplexed Jade a piping hot bowl of popcorn. The gesture was kind, but she was more confused by how long he had been there, when he made the popcorn, and more facts that she really couldn’t articulate. She then watched as he walked off and lounged next to Feferi, who was giggling at the whole ordeal.  
John was peering over his shoulder doing a quick head count when he noticed the last two stragglers entering the room. Vriska was walking at quite a clip, while Tavros was struggling to keep up. As everyone clamored last second to gather their snacks and drinks, John stood up for a quick announcement. “I just wanted to thank you all for coming here tonight, for a viewing of the greatest cultural contribution that my species had to offer, before Sburb came to our world. If Trollkind has a Citizen Kane, then it’s pretty much like that, but way better. So without further ado, I present to you, Ghostbusters!” John clapped, hoping to start a round of applause, and was pleasantly surprised when about half the room joined in clapping, hooting, and hollering. With everything finally in place, he pressed play on the remote, sat down, and kicked his feet up.  
As the movie played, Sollux typed away at his keyboard, with each new major character appearance; he seemed to be nodding in approval. Meanwhile, Aradia continued to hum the theme song long after the music cut out, not surprising, given how catchy it was. The air conditioning let out a low hum as it kicked on, clearly controlled by a poltergeist of its own. “John, I’m cold, share you’re blanket with me.” Nepeta pestered. “Why didn’t you get your own?” He teased back. “I didn’t know it would get this cold, okay!” “Quiet down over there you two!” Sollux shushed. “This is getting good!” Nepeta stuck her tongue out playfully, pulling the blanket up and laying down across his lap, with her head resting on the throw pillow propped against the arm rest. John patted her on the stomach. “Are you comfy now?” He whispered. “Yeah, it’s much warmer here.” She whispered back. As much as he loved every second of this film, the feline femme in his lap proved rather distracting; he blushed as he thought about how cute she looked, snuggled up in his lap.  
Meanwhile, the sexual tension between Rose and Jade was thick enough to cut with a knife. The chilly air gave Rose goosebumps, her scant choice of clothing proving to be less than practical. Rose pulled a fleece blanket over the two of them. “Well, at least her body is out of sight, out of mind, right? Jade mentally reassured herself, but her peace of mind was short lived as Rose shifted and pressed a perky breast against Jade’s arm. Rose wasn’t particularly thinking about what she was doing when she rested her head against Jade’s shoulder, all she could think about was how nice she smelled; and how warm and inviting her soft, voluptuous curves were. Her left arm slid behind Jade, and clutched her waist just above the hip. Jade was paralyzed, her cock was already throbbing, and it was a miracle it could even be held in place by her tight leggings; her evening gown was the only thing protecting her from a dead giveaway.  
Jade didn’t struggle as the two horny fell into a lying position within the massive bean bag chair, Rose rolled onto her side, firmly wedging Jade’s arm into her cleavage. Rose was on auto-pilot, laying her right forearm across Jade’s stomach. As Rose slid her hand down towards Jade’s thigh, her arm passed over Jade’s quartet of nipples on her abdomen. Jade’s pounding heart surged blood to her nether regions with enough pressure to pump jet fuel into an airplane, as she labored to stifle a whimper.  
“I don’t know how it’s possible.” Rose thought. “But I swear Jade had a massive cock earlier, and I just need to touch it. Just one little touch. She repeated to herself. “What the hell are you doing?” She berated herself mentally, as she licked her lips and crept her hand down to the top of her friend’s thigh. “I have a wife back in… In my… Oh but, I bet it would taste so good.” Her thoughts trailed off as time slowed. “But everyone is here, they would see me, molesting my best friend! But then again, does it really matter? They’re all watching the movie.” As a Derse dreamer, Rose was no stranger to having voices in her head. Every time she drew her wands, she had to fight back the Horror-Terrors, and all the despicable, unspeakable things they told her to do. But this? This was different. This voice was more powerful than the Horror-Terrors. “But then again, maybe it would be fun if someone saw you sucking Jade’s cock.” That’s when it hit her for sure. There’s no way she could possibly think about herself in the second person. “You need that cock Rose, you need to taste it,” The foreign voice crooned to her, speaking into her very being. “We should do it right here in front of everyone. Then when you’re done you could find a really big one, like Equius, and let him fill us up. In fact, don’t worry about a thing, I’ll do it for you. You can watch, and you’ll become a part of me soon enough.”  
Rose snapped out of it, seizing a split second of clarity, she sat bolt upright, and bolted to the bathroom. She slammed the door shut behind her and leaned against the wall, clutching her breast as she slid down to the floor. “I don’t know what the FUCK is going on.” She muttered. “I’m just so goddamn horny I can’t think, it’s like there’s a parasite in my brain.” Rose suddenly felt her lips move on their own. “That’s not true Darling, I am your brain. I’m you.” Rose covered her mouth forcefully. The voice sounded exactly like her own, but she couldn’t believe that it could possibly be stronger than her. She felt as if her will was being sapped. Breathing became harder and harder, like her clothes were strangling her. She had to get her shirt off, when she looked down, her shirt barely went past the bottom of her rib-cage. It wasn’t easy, but she managed to pull it over her head. Her bra came next, the band was cutting into her skin, clearly the cause of her breathing problems; and she was barely able to unhook it. She stared aghast at the unnaturally round, fleshy orbs that jiggled free. They easily a size 32D, and they jutted out from her petite frame like a pair of grapefruits.  
Rose took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. She experimentally grabbed her left breast, still trying to accept what was happening; but the moment she made contact, a bolt of lightning shot from her teat straight down to her crotch. She thrust her right hand down her skirt, rubbing her vulva over her drenched panties. The door opened. “Rose, are you okay?” Jade inquired, taking a step in, and closing the door locking the door behind her. She looked down and saw Rose paralyzed on the floor, looking back at her with a hefty tit in one hand, and the other deep down her skirt. Jade froze as well. The two women stared at each other, as if locked into the world’s horniest Mexican Stand off.  
A piercing rip echoed in the small restroom, as Jade’s neon green feral cock tore itself free from its feeble confinement. The voice spoke to Rose. “I’m in charge now, maybe you’ll learn something.” Rose sprung to her feet and grabbed Jade by the collar, twisting her fist upward for a stronger grip, and pinned Jade aggressively against the door. “Jade, I don’t know where the fuck this thing came from.” Rose asserted, the piercing gaze of her fuchsia irises staring upwards hungrily into Jade’s soul. “But I need you to fuck the living daylights out of me, right now.” The two friends consummating their affair with a kiss of bestial vigor.  
Jade was far too horny to ask questions, grabbing her dress and pulling it up. Rose broke from their passionate snogging, enjoying the show as she got down on her knees. Rose licked her lips hungrily, watching the hem of Jades dress slide up like the curtain at the beginning of a play; dramatically revealing her smooth caramel skin. Jade’s heaving melons, the size of cantaloupes jiggled free as the dress went over her head and she tossed it on to the sink, all six of her chocolate colored nips standing at attention in the crisp air. “Oh my God Jade, where have you been hiding this thing?” Rose exclaimed, in awe of the veiny pulsating wolf cock hovering inches away from her face. “It’s been her ever since I ascended, I’ve just been keeping it a secret.” Jade said in return.  
Rose placed her hands on Jade’s hips and brought her voluptuous lips to meet the pointed tip of Jade’s monstrous ecto-green schlong. As she worked the first couple inches gradually into her mouth, it truly began to dawn on her just how massive Jade’s cock truly was, it was like trying to fit her entire hand into her mouth at once, her jaw started to hurt from taking such a large member, but she couldn’t stop herself. “I can’t believe I’m doing this, I feel like such a slut!” She thought, bobbing her head against her will. “I’m just such a filthy bimbo, why does her cock taste so good?” Rose’s senses were overwhelmed by the intense musky pheromones of Jade’s heat. She slid her left hand around to dig her fingers into Jade’s thick meaty ass cheek. With her extra leverage, she pulled Jade’s hips towards herself, inhaling sharply before Jade’s pointed glans slid itself into her throat. “It hurts so fucking good, I need her cum to fill me up!” She yearned as her right hand darted down her panties and buried two fingers in her drenched pussy. Jade moaned loudly, her cries barely drowned out by the surround sound speakers on the other side of the door. She twisted her nipples between her fingers as she arched her back against the door. “Oh my God Rose, I can’t take it anymore!” She cried, as she shot her hot steamy load down Rose’s throat. Rose swallowed greedily as Jade ejaculated, filling her up with unreal amounts of spunk. Each spasm of her member unleashed tidal wave after wave down Rose’s gullet.  
Rose shifted backwards, plopping herself down her ass. Jade’s cock making an audible popping sound as it sprung out of Rose’s mouth. Jade looked down at Rose, who was in turn, gazing crosseyed back up at her; panting heavily as cum oozed from her open mouth. Rose rubbed her distended belly, as she was so full of cum; the way it stuck out looked as if she had drank possibly a case too many beers during spring break. “Oh my God, I’m so-o full.” She giggled, biting her lip seductively. “But I’m still so hungry for that dick.” She cooed, pulling herself back to her feet. “Why don’t we go for round two, and you can fill your little bitch up again.” Rose turned around and rested her elbows on the sink, bending over and swaying her ass back and forth.  
Despite how much she came, Jade’s cock hadn’t softened a bit, ready for round two before round one even began. “Well, in that case, there’s much more where that came from!” Jade eagerly replied, her lower head having taken control of her decision making several minutes previously. Jade couldn’t help slapping Rose’s rump forcefully, her bubble butt rippling from the impact, and leaving a pink hand print behind.”Stop fucking around and stick it in already!” Rose moaned impatiently. Jade grasped her dick and guided it to Rose’s dripping snatch, testing the waters by easing in a couple inches. “Oh yes please!” Rose gasped. Jade clutched Rose’s waist and gyrated her pelvis, as her cock slid into Rose’s pussy all the way down to the knot.  
Rose gasped and moaned as her best friend’s cock filled her insides. “Maybe this isn’t so bad.” Rose pondered, as she looked up at the erotic display in the mirror. “I just felt so empty before, but maybe this slut in the mirror is just who I’m meant to be.” Jade grunted animalistically as she pounded Rose into oblivion. “Oh, faster please, I need to to make me cum!” Rose pleaded, enraptured by the reflection of Jade’s bouncing tits. “Oh, I’m so fucking close!” Jade cried, as she bent forward and slid her hands up Rose’s dynamite curves; she grabbed Rose’s breasts, and pressed her own mammaries against Rose’s back. Pulling her in by the tits, and with a forceful thrust, Jade’s knot popped into Rose’s vagina. Rose quivered and moaned as the baseball sized knot locked into place in her snatch. She cried out in ecstasy as she reached her climax, as Jade’s cock erupted with yet more steamy splooge; so much, that it oozed out around Jade’s shaft and dripped down Rose’s thighs. Rose felt as if she was melting into the sink, Jade’s grasp being the only thing keeping her from collapsing. She moaned with each shallow exhalation, and slapped her hand against the sink a couple times. “Okay okay, I tap out!” She moaned. Jade slid her shaft out carefully, as cum dribbled onto the floor in heavy dollops. Jade and Rose slid to the floor carefully to catch their breath.  
“What are you going to tell Kanaya?” Jade inquired, brushing Rose’s hair out of her face. “I don’t know yet, but your cock tastes so good, I’m not sure if I can live without it.” Rose replied despondently. “Well until then, let’s clean all this jizz off the floor, and you can wash up in my room before you go home. Okay?” Rose nodded. “That sounds like a good idea.” The two women spent the next few minutes tidying up their mess and getting their clothes back together. Jade left the bathroom first, and Rose waited a minute before following. Glancing at the screen she saw Gozer, after being blasted by the proton packs, erupt into a shower of thick gooey marshmallow fluff that coated the streets of New York. She took a seat in the bean bag next to Jade so they could finish watching what remained of the film.  
As the film came to an end and the credits rolled, the room erupted with applause and cheers. John was elated by how much of a smash hit his movie choice was. “Thanks again for coming everyone! I’m glad you liked it!” He shouted cheerfully as he stood up and made his way to the light switch. With the lights on and the movie over, everyone started to mill about, discussing their favorite scenes, and filtering out of the room. Jade and Rose slipped out just before the credit roll to clean off, Dave and Terezi were seen walking in the direction of Terezi’s room, and Nepeta stayed behind with John to clean up. Most everyone else headed in the direction of the dining hall to get some food slightly more substantial than popcorn.  
“I just think that’s such a cool Chekhov's Gun, how in the beginning, Egon is all like: don’t cross the streams. But at the end, that’s how they had to beat Gozer!” John was still gushing about the movie as he captchalogued the last of the furniture and placed the cards in the box, while Nepeta was puttering around with a plastic bag, picking up trash. “Yeah, that was a really cool scene! But on another note, did you notice that Jade and Rose were in the bathroom for half the movie?” Nepeta inquired. “No, not really, what are you implying?” Nepeta was as perceptive as ever. “Nothing really, but they also seemed to be in a pretty big rush to leave together after they got back… Maybe they did something risque.” John was shocked by her insinuation. “Those two? No way! Rose is a married woman, and Jade is, well, Jade!” John was flustered just by the implication. “Well, I don’t really see how that factors in. But I was just thinking, if Jade, Rose, and Dave are all having fun… Purr-haps it might be nice if we fooled around a bit too. I mean, unless you don’t want to.” Nepeta proposed, with her clasped behind her back, and batting her eyelashes. “Wow, I um, I don’t know what to say…” He stammered. Nepeta dropped her trash bag and wrapped her arms around his chest, gazing longingly into his sky blue eyes. “Well, you don’t have to say anything… Why don’t you just sleep over in my room tonight. She whispered softly. “That sounds really nice, how about we head over after dinner.” Nepeta squealed with joy and squeezed him tight, giving him a dainty peck on the neck. Their embrace was interrupted by a loud growling noise. “My goodness, was that you?” Nepeta shouted. “Have you eaten anything at all today? Let’s get you some dinner stat!” John laughed, cursing his light eating habits for ruining the moment. “Sure thing, lead the way Nep!”  
“You know, I thought it was such an interesting directorial decision for Her Human Imperious Condescension to send the Eee Pee Aye after the GhostBusters. The scene where they have to slay half a dozen of the subjugglators in order to keep the ghosts from being set loose was one of my favorite scenes in Troll GhostBusters.” Sollux posited, taking a bite out of his sandwich.” Feferi ran her hand through her hair. “I thought it was rather genius. It’s kind of cool how these human movies rely on drama more than violence, since they’re so much weaker and squishier.” Feferi argued. “Well, I’m not saying it wasn’t good, I just thought that scene was essential to the storyli- ah fuck!” Sollux stopped mid sentence and looked down at his shirt. “I got yellow sandwich sauce all over my shirt! Why does Gamzee put so much on these?” He said with a huff. “Oh don’t worry about it, your shirt’s already black and yellow, I’m sure nobody’s going to notice.” Feferi reassured. “Yeah, but this is my favorite shirt.” He complained. “Oh, I just remembered. My computer has been acting up really badly, do you think you might be able to take a look at it? I hate to be a bother, but Dave is a busy guy, and I don’t really want Karkat touching it.” Sollux adjusted his glasses dramatically. “Well it just so happens I’m the best there is!” He cracked a cheesy grin. “We can head over to your place after I’m done eating.” Feferi clapped. “Oh that’s great! It’s been so slow, I can hardly even play Soligrub.”  
“Hey, Sol-loser, what’s up with the yellow sandwich sauce?” Vriska taunted from the next table over. Sollux glared at her, and went back to eating his meal. “Man, that guy’s such a dork, not as much as you but still, how can you eat so sloppily?” She commented to Tavros, who was currently wrapped up in a very nice daydream about his FLARP character, Pupa Pan. “But as I was saying, Equius is just kinda weird, you know, even if his bod is pretty tight. I absolutely cannot stand how smug Dave is 100% of the time, and Don’t even get me started on Eridan! The guy thinks he’s like, fucking Troll Aquaman, and that he’s too good for anyone but Fef, but nobody gives a crap about him anyway. John is… Well, he’s not that bad I guess, he’s just such a goober; and Karkat can’t shut up for more than five minutes, I’m surprised he made it through the movie! I just don’t get why there aren’t any real top tier dudes here, like, what’s a girl supposed to do?” Tavros nodded his head absentmindedly. “Hey, Pupa Pan, are you even listening to me?” Tavros snapped out of it. “What? Yeah sure. I’m sorry, what were you talking about again? He said, clearly lost. “Ugh, forget it.” Vriska huffed. “Look, I need to borrow you tonight okay, I’m out of AA batteries.” Tavros shrugged. “Alright, I’ll swing by tonight.” He mumbled, returning to his daydream about Pupa.  
Sollux finished the last bite of his sandwich and gathered his trash up on his tray. “Alright Fef, let’s go take a look at your computer issue, shall we?” Feferi sprang to her feet. “Yes please! I’ll lead the way!” She chirped, walking in the direction of her room and tossing her trash on the way out. Sollux followed closely behind, and tossed his trash as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up after the movie night! Sollux and Feferi hang out, Dave gets tied up, and Kanaya may have the solution to Rose's hunger.

“Feferi, with all due respect, how in Skaia do you manage to get a computer virus, when we haven’t had access to the outside internet for several years?” Sollux groaned. “Could you pass me a pillow or something? I’ve been working on this for so long, my back is killing me!” Feferi let out a deep sigh, grabbing a fuzzy pink and cyan two-tone pillow from atop her matching dolphin-print bedspread. “You can still save it, right? All my Soligrub high scores are on there.” She pleaded. I also would hate to lose my journal, it’s full of so many memories.” Sollux stretched, putting the pillow behind his lower back. “Well, it’s not a lost cause. I was able to access my own computer through the local network and download one of my antivirus projects. After that’s done running, I’m going to have your computer de-fragment overnight. Once it’s done it’ll be back to its old self!” Feferi clapped her hands with excitement. “Oh, thank goodness, you really are a lifesaver!” She cheered, before glancing at the clock. “Gosh, it sure is late… You don’t mind if I start getting ready for bed, do you?” Sollux was fully absorbed in the task at hand. “No, go ahead, this is going to take a few anyway.” He muttered, he had just come to the realization that Feferi was missing some essential drivers to run his custom virus scanner, and he was going to have to either retrieve them from his computer, or program a workaround. “Okie dokie, I’ll be right back!” She chirped, grabbing some pajamas, and heading into the bathroom. 

Feferi smiled at her reflection on the way into the bathroom, seeing herself smile back was always one of the little joys in life. She turned the handle to start the hot water, and let it warm up as she brushed her teeth. The room began to fill up with soothing steam, fogging up the mirror. Feferi Spat out her toothpaste and drew a little happy face with some hearts in the foggy mirror as she rinsed out her mouth. “Time for the best part of the day!” She said to herself quietly in a sing-song voice. She dropped her green, pink, and blue tricolor skirt to her feet, revealing a pair of immaculately chiseled thighs, thick and toned like marble columns from many years of swimming. Feferi may have been 5’4”, but those legs went all the way up. She slipped the straps of her black leotard over shoulders, sliding the spandex garment down her body. She wasn’t wearing a bra, since she lacked any considerable endowments; but she had sharply defined and aerodynamic pectoral muscle. If she were to wear a brassiere, a 32AA might be a little loose, but her athletic pecs were capped with perky silver dollar sized fuchsia nipples. She couldn’t help but give herself a little pinch, biting her lower lip, as her nipples were extremely sensitive. Her stomach was similarly defined, with a perfect washboard six pack, and clearly defined lower ab muscles that draw the eye to her feminine region. 

Feferi bundled her luxurious mid-back length black hair into a shower cap and stepped into the water. The cleansing stream brought warmth straight to her core, as she never felt more at home than she did in the water. “I’m so glad Solux came over to help me out today.” She thought, rubbing shower gel between her hands and dutifully scrubbing her chest. “I just wish he wasn’t so dense!”. She started toying with her nipples absentmindedly as her mind wandered. “He’s just so cute, I wish I could muster the courage to tell him.” Her slick, soapy hand gilded effortlessly down her abdomen towards her crotch. “Wait, what the fuck am I doing? This is totally wrong!” She scolded herself. “If I’m going to get myself off, I need to do it the right way.” She unhooked her shower head and took a seat, spreading her legs in anticipation for her pampering. 

“Well, even if he never knows how I feel, the water will always be there for me.” She mused, bringing the jet to her labia. She moaned softly at first, thinking of how great it would feel to have Sollux in the shower with her; being just one room over, he felt so close, yet so far away. Feferi bit the knuckle of her index finger, trying to muffle her moaning as she got louder and neared climax. Though, the thought of him hearing her and maybe even joining in drove her wild, and sent her straight over the edge. She let her arm go limp, dropping the shower head as she basked in her post-masturbatory euphoria. Her legs shook as she pulled herself up, but she really didn’t want to leave Sollux alone for too long. After giving herself one last rinse, she toweled herself off, and stepped out of the shower. 

“Oh, there you are Feferi, I was starting to think you drowned in there.” Sollux greeted Feferi, while stifling a yawn, as she stepped out of the bathroom.. “Everything is good to go, your computer can defragment overnight.” Feferi was wearing a small pink baby tank with spaghetti straps, and matching pajama shorts just big enough to cover her butt cheeks, leaving her well defined abs open to the air. That’s awesome!” She said, bending over and giving him an awkward side hug. “I’m pooped.” Sollux yawned again. “Yeah, me too, I guess I should start heading out.” He said drowsily. “Hey umm, why don’t you just crash over here tonight?” Feferi suggested. “I mean, I promise I don’t bite or anything.” Sollux stood up. “Well, I don’t see why not, but… Where am I supposed to sleep?” Feferi chuckled, hopping into bed. “Over here, silly! Just one rule.” Sollux was intrigued. “And what’s that?” He asked. “The shirt comes off. I don’t need you getting that yellow sandwich sauce on my good sheets.” Sollux looked down at his yellow stained shirt. “Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about that.” He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. The scrawny troll stood an inch shy of 6’, and was slender enough for one to see the bottom of his ribcage. He wasn’t particularly defined, but he was totally Feferi’s type. “Just hit the lights before you get in, will you?” Sollux nodded, flicking the light switch before slipping under the sheets. They laid in bed for a few minutes back to back, before Feferi rolled over and laid her arm over Sollux, pulling him in tight for warmth. His heart raced as it dawned on him. “Maybe she wants to be more than just friends.” He thought, but the thought didn’t stick around for long as he drifted off to sleep. 

“So as the defendant, Mister Strider, do you plead guilty, or not guilty?” Terezi stated, once again standing behind her makeshift podium. “Objection!” Dave shouted. “I cannot possibly accept this as a fair trial, with you being the plaintiff, and the judge at once. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, don’t you see this court is rigged against me?” “Overruled!” Terezi shouted. “You are guilty of a most egregious crime. This morning, as the plaintiff states, you received fellatio of exceptional quality, after freeing a scalemate on trial for murder.” Dave took a deep breath. “Yes, that is indeed the case, your honor, but I fail to see how I’m in the wrong. Sergeant Snarls was innocent!” Terezi stepped down from her pulpit, and paced in front of the jury of plushies. “Yes, that is the case, Mister Strider. He was innocent. But you are on trial tonight for a very important reason.” She faced the jury. “This man is here because I have been robbed!” The jury stared motionless, clearly shocked beyond belief by the dramatic revelation. “Because of your meddling, and your hasty egress, my gallows were left empty, and my loins were left yearning.” Dave sat in silence for a moment, all eyes both plastic and not, but mostly plastic, were on him. “Your Honor, I accept my fate. I plead guilty as charged.” He said with resignation.” Terezi stepped behind the podium and slammed her gavel. “In that case, I sentence you to imprisonment, please make your way to your cell.” Dave looked bewildered. “Hey um, Your Honor?” He whispered. “Where’s my cell again?” Terezi cracked a coy grin, motioning towards the bed. Dave pushed a few scalemates aside, and laid on his back, hands behind his head. “Well, I guess I should make myself comfortable, it looks like I’m going to be here a while. If only I brought my harmonica.” He mused. “Oh, you’re going to be here for a while, all right.” Terezi stated, approaching the bed. “But I simply cannot risk any shenanigans. I know you told Sergeant Snarls to bring you a file.” Terezi produced two pairs of handcuffs, practically out of thin air, and locked Dave’s wrists to the bed frame. She whispered seductively in his ear. “I can’t risk an attempted jail break.” 

Dave’s mind was racing at a mile a minute. “This is just happening so fast.” He mused.. “Just this morning, I free an innocent scalemate from death row, and now here I lie in the very prison I helped him escape!” Terezi slipped her pants down to her ankles. “I’m sorry Mister Strider, but justice is blind, and that’s just the way the dessert circle crumbles.” She taunted, as she climbed into bed between his sprawled out legs. Dave squirmed as Terezi over-dramatically unzipped his jeans.She slowly pulled down his tight jeans, revealing his ironic Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff boxer shorts, with a tall, well placed tent located directly underneath Hella Jeff’s nose. “It seems as if some curious evidence has presented itself.” Terezi remarked. “It’s almost as if you wanted to end up in my clutches. Could it be that Mister Strider is getting off on his predicament?” Dave’s was blushing, with cheeks redder than a radish. “I-I plead the fifth!” He stammered. “I’m not saying anything without my lawyer present.” Terezi stopped in her tracks. “Hmm, I didn’t think you were familiar with your Troll Miranda Rights.” She said with surprise. “If that’s the case, then I’m sure you know that you’re giving me full authority to extract that information however I please.” 

Terezi darted across the room and rummaged through her underwear drawer. “A-ha! Just the tool I need.” She shouted, producing a modestly sized hot pink anal plug, and a small bottle of liquid, presumably full of lubricant. “Don’t worry, I have ways of making people speak.” She teased, as she lubed up the fluorescent probe. Terezi grabbed the elastic of Dave’s boxers, with a lube covered hand, and pulled them off. “Now’s you’re last chance to talk, Strider.” She said menacingly, lining the tip of the plug up with his tight pink asshole. “Your hollow threats don’t scare m-Ahn!” Dave squealed as Terezi violated him, the wide flare of the plug being an entirely new sensation to him. “Is that all you’ve got Terezi?” He fired back, trying to maintain his composure. “Oh, it’s just getting started.” Terezi said seductively, as she pressed the button that activated the vibration feature. 

Dave squirmed and moaned sensually, his 7” cock standing at attention, throbbing for release. “Terezi, I’m not sure how much longer I can take this!” He moaned. “I’m sorry Strider, but there’s no tapping out.” Terezi replied, turning the vibration up. Thick rivulets of pre-cum oozed from the tip of Dave’s engorged cock. “Please Terezi, I’m going crazy here!” Dave whined. “I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to tell me what I want to hear” Terezi asserted, casually playing with herself, getting off to Dave’s submissive feminine cries. Terezi dialed the vibration up to maximum strength. “P-please, Your Honor I’m begging you. The way you dominate me makes me so horny, and I need you to fuck me!” Dave pleaded, desperately. 

“Very well, Mister Strider, I suppose it’s time we have fun together then.” Terezi gave in, straddling over Dave, and slowly working his turgid member into her moist pussy. Terezi inhaled sharply and bit her lip, as Dave’s engorged cock filled her insides to their limits. “If you want to get out of here, then you’re going to have to fuck your way out.” Terezi moaned. Dave grabbed the bars of the bed frame, and thrusted into Terezi like his life depended on it. With the furious vigor of Dave’s gyrations pounding inside her, Terezi’s eyes started to roll back into her head. Dave let out a carnal moan, as Terezi’s tightness, and her vibrator rocketed him into a soul destroying orgasm. Terezi’s tongue lolled out, as Dave pumped her full to the point of bursting with his thick cream. “Oh my Fuck, yes!” She screamed, her body seizing with pleasure. Terezi fell forward onto Dave’s chest, panting heavily, as she basked in her post-coital glow. 

“Hey so… I don’t mean to kill the moment, but would you mind undoing these cuffs?” Dave chimed in. Terezi lay motionless. “Ugh, fiiine.” Terezi pulled herself off of Dave’s cock, his cum oozing all down her thighs. She reached into her pants pocket and retrieved the handcuff key before unlocking Dave’s restraints. Dave hefted himself out of the bed and awkwardly waddled to the shower to clean himself off. “Wait up Dave, I’ll be right there!” Terezi shouted, following behind him. 

The hot soothing water of the shower soaked Jade’s jet black hair as she entangled her fingers in Rose’s blond bob. “Oh yes! I’m coming!” She cried, forcing Rose’s lips over her knot. Rose knelt at Jade’s feet, sucking and swallowing desperately, with three fingers buried in her pussy. Jade’s throbbing lupine cock popped forcefully out of Rose’s mouth, standing back at attention without skipping a beat. “I just don’t get it, no matter how many times I cum, this darn thing just won’t go soft.” Jade complained. “That’s perfectly fine by me.” Rose moaned, hardly catching her breath before running a slobbery tongue up Jade’s veiny shaft. “Come on, let’s go again!” She suggested eagerly. “I really want to Rose, but you’ve already sucked me off four times tonight. It’s not getting any softer, and if you don’t get back to Kanaya soon, then she’s going to think something is wrong.” Jade asserted. “Come on, please!. I’m still so hungry!” Rose pleaded. “I’m sorry, but we can’t keep doing this all night. Let’s get ourselves dried off.” Rose pulled her fingers out of her snatch. “Ugh, fine…” She sulked. 

Jade stepped out of the shower and wrapped her hair in a towel, passing a spare to Rose, who started patting herself down. Jade slipped into a bathrobe, the massive tent in between her legs still taunting her with its very existence. “I have no clue what I’m going to do about this… This thing.” Jade said scornfully. Well, why don’t you message me on Pesterchum tomorrow! Just ask me if I want to get brunch, and I can come over for a little snack.” Rose flirted back, as she stretched her brassiere to its limits, shoving her swollen endowments into it. As she pulled her shirt over her head, the fabric stretched out, further accentuating her womanly curves. “I think I might just do that Rose, I’m not sure how long I’ll be able to last before I have another, ahem, incident. Rose slipped on her panties, and pulled her skirt up over them. “Alright, then it’s a date! Just don’t forget to message me, okay? She giggled. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” Jade assured. “Now go get back to your wife. She said, giving Rose a playful smack on the buttocks. Rose turned to face Jade one last time. “Hey, thanks again for the great time.” She said, planting a kiss on Jade’s cheek, before slipping her shoes on and strutting out the door. 

Jade threw herself onto her bed. “Oh my God, what the fuck is even going on here!” She groaned. Her cock throbbed with every heartbeat, radiating heat against her stomach as she pressed her cock into the mattress. Her mind drifted off to the day’s events. “Fuck! I just can’t stop thinking about her! Why won’t you just calm down for five seconds?” She moaned, rolling over and glaring at the throbbing member parting the bottom of her robe. “Maybe I’ll just go one more time to blow off some steam.” She mumbled, untying her robe and tossing it open. Jade grasped her dick with both hands, slowly and deliberately working the shaft. “Rose’s breasts looked a lot bigger than I thought they were today.” She thought, gyrating her hips rhythmically as she pictured her friend’s tight apparel. “Maybe there’s something in the Veil affecting us.” Her mind wandered, picturing Rose and Kanaya groping each other. As she fantasized, she imagined Kanaya sporting larger breasts as well; maybe double D’s, or even an F-cup. “It would be so hot to fuck her tits” Jade thought, closing her eyes, and imagining the fictional Kanaya wrapping her supple honeydew sized fun-bags around her shaft. As her self pleasuring reached a fever-pitch, imaginary Kanaya pressed her breasts together with her forearms, and wrapped her lips around the tip of Jade’s dick. Jade moaned pleasurably, reaching a climax, and spurting steamy jizz across her stomach. Eyes screwed firmly shut, Jade fantasized further, imagining that Kanaya breasts were lactating; and that the warmth she felt was Kanaya showering her with her thick creamy breast milk. As Jade stroked furiously, milking the cum from her cock; she came several more times eventually falling asleep in a sizable puddle of her own jizz. 

Rose stepped into her dimly lit shared bedroom. “Kanaya my Love, I’m home!” She greeted cheerily. “How are you feeling?” Kanaya was hunched over sitting on the edge of the bed. “Oh, Rose, I’m so glad you’re back!” Kanaya perked up, turning to face Rose. “There is something I need to talk to you about.” Rose went pale, fearing the worst. “Oh, is there something wrong?” Rose replied cautiously. “Yes, my body was aching earlier today.” Kanaya stated, opening her housecoat. “And now it has only gotten worse.” Rose’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. Kanaya’s breasts were tremendously swollen, her pendulous mammaries were easily the size of honeydew melons; and hanging halfway down to her belly button, a far cry from the dainty orange sized breasts that Rose was accustomed to. Her normally bone-white flesh was flushed rosy pink, and snaked with stark contrasting jade green veins; showing most intensely around her green nipples, which were as wide as, and almost half as long as a tube of chapstick. 

“W-what happened Kanaya!?” Rose exclaimed, struggling to comprehend what she was seeing. “I don’t know!” Kanaya sobbed. “I went to sleep after you left, hoping I would feel better when I woke up. But ever since I got up an hour ago, they’ve been tremendously sore.” Rose approached Kanaya, placing her hands on the weeping troll’s shoulders. “Now surely there has to be some sort of reason. Maybe the swelling will go down by morning.” Rose consoled. She thought it was rather strange that Kanaya was looking eye to eye with her even though she was sitting. “Has Kanaya gotten taller?” She thought, before dismissing it in favor of other matters at hand. “I just don’t know Rose, I tried massaging them, I took a hot bath, and nothing is working.” Kanaya cried. Rose racked her brain for ideas, but came up blank. “Look, no matter what happens, I’m here for you, okay Love?” She asserted, kissing Kanaya’s plump lips. “Now why don’t you lie down, and I’ll try massaging for you. Kanaya sniffled and nodded her head in agreement. 

Kanaya pulled her legs up onto the bed and propped herself into a reclined position against the wall. Rose slipped off her shoes, and hopped into bed with her lover, sitting in her lap. Rose grabbed Kanaya’s right breast with both hands gently, and began kneading it with great care. Kanaya inhaled sharply, it felt as if a warmth in her mammary was welling up in her nipple; while she felt very tender, she also felt as if it may be helping. “Oh please Rose, don’t stop.” She moaned. Rose meticulously massaged Kanaya’s engorged breast, slowly moving towards her areola. Suddenly, a thin stream of warm liquid shot from Kanaya’s teat, catching Rose in the eye. “Ow, what was that?” Rose yelped. “I-I don’t know, did something come out?” Kanaya said with befuddlement. “But whatever it was, it felt good.” 

Rose stared at the drip of light green tinted cream, slowly running down the mountainous curve of Kanaya’s breast. Her stomach rumbled. “I think I know what we need to do.” Rose said with a flash of inspiration, licking her lips hungrily. Rose laid down sideways in Kanaya’s lap, sensually lapping up the trail of milk leading to Kanaya’s nipple. She latched on to her lover’s swollen teat eagerly; and cradled her head in the crook of her elbow with one arm, stroking her hair with the other as Rose began to nurse. Rose struggled finding her rhythm at first, but soon got the hang of it; suckling gently, while pressing Kanaya’s milk out with her tongue. Rich, creamy milk soon erupted into Rose’s mouth, which she swallowed eagerly. The sweet calorie dense fluid was thick like melted ice cream, and the concentrated oxytocin only made Rose crave more with each mouthful. All of the changes to Rose’s body had left her with a severe calorie deficit, and a woman cannot survive on cum alone. 

After several minutes of nursing, Kanaya’s breast ran dry, and Rose unlatched.”This… This feels so wrong.” Kanaya moaned, her face flushed with arousal. “But at the same time it feels so good.” She hefted up her swollen tits and compared them, one was now easily a full cup size smaller than the other, which was now had light green milk beading up the tip of her nipple. “Either way, I hope you’re hungry Honey, because I’ve still got more where that came from. “Oh, Kanaya, I’m starving!” Rose replied, readjusting her position, and latching onto Kanaya’s other breast. Rose’s eyelids grew heavier as she drank her fill, her lover’s sweet milk finally sating the ravenous hunger she had felt since that afternoon. With fantasies of thick, veiny cocks dancing through her head, Rose drifted off to sleep cradled in Kanaya’s arms. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade once again finds herself travelling through the ethereal plane. What could be the significance of what she sees? Are they just twisted fantasies? Or signs of what's yet to come?
> 
> Jade has a harrowing encounter with Equius, Aradia, and Gamzee, which leaves her looking and feeling different.  
> (Trigger Warning: Non-Con, Gore, Needles)
> 
> Jade chases a woman of feline grace and poise through an alleyway.
> 
> Jade joins a threesome with a certain married couple.
> 
> Jade pays Sollux a visit on familiar grounds.
> 
> Jade finds herself on a farm for some reason? And Tavros is there???
> 
> Jade goes on an adventure with Dave, seeking to steal the dragon's most valuable treasure.

Jade sat up in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “What a night!” She said to herself, letting out a big yawn. She looked around her room and screamed as it dawned upon her, she was not in her room at all. The young woman was hovering in a pitch black void, though there was no light to be seen, her body was illuminated as if under a spotlight. “Where the hell am I.” She pondered. As if in reaction to her thoughts, an endless checkerboard patterned floor faded into view under her feet. “Am I on Prospit? Usually there are gleaming towers of gold as far as the eye can see…” She trailed off, as she took a few cautious steps forward. She turned around, finding that where her bed once was, there was now an empty doorway, also filled with an inky void. “Well, I’m not getting anywhere staying put, so I might as well investigate this aberration.” She thought, stepping into the darkness. 

Upon passing through the door, Jade found herself clothed in a black hooded cloak, just like her God-Tier garb. She let out a panicked gasp as lightning flashed through the sky, she was outside, and it was starting to rain heavily. Her eyes darted around the unfamiliar landscape, looking for shelter. It appeared she was standing in a clearing in the middle of the woods, an ominous medieval spire loomed over the center of the clearing. With no time to lose, she ran towards the solid wood door, which was easily large enough for someone twice her size. The door was already slightly cracked, so she grasped the wrought iron ring, which served as a door handle, and pulled it open. 

The inside of the structure was equally foreboding as the exterior, with walls constructed of large stone blocks, and icy cold slate tiles beneath her feet. The entryway was lit with crackling torches, and a spiral staircase snaked upwards against the circular walls of the chamber. “I might as well go up, and see if anyone is home.” She thought, still trying to make sense of her ever shifting surroundings. A woman’s shriek broke the silence, echoing throughout the tower. “Please, Stop! I’ve had enough!” The woman cried. A woman with a huskier voice cackled. “Nonsense, I’m just helping you achieve the perfection you were born without!” The second woman responded. Jade’s heart was racing, yet something still propelled her up the stairs. As she reached the top, a stone clicked and moved beneath her foot. “Oh crap, what was that!” She thought, but before she could react, she was engulfed in a suffocating fog, and fell unconscious. 

Jade faded back to reality completely immobile, her hands were shackled to the wall above her head, and her feet were shackled to the floor. Looking around the room, she saw the source of the screams from earlier. She was horrified at the sight, Aradia was bound to an inclined operating table, with a rat’s nest of wires and surgical tubing connecting her to a variety of machines nearby. Her limbs were severed, and dangling from hooks nearby, like fresh cuts of meat at the butcher’s shop. She heard the clicking of heels against the stone floor as a taller figure passed into view. This woman was shockingly tall, easily six and a half feet without her stiletto heels, and with muscles like those of a Greek marble statue. Jade watched in terrified awe as the mystery woman seemed to both weld, and cauterize mechanical limbs onto her friend’s body, Aradia’s whimpers and pleas assaulting her senses. 

“Well well well, it looks like our little friend has woken up!” The tall woman gloated, as she turned to face Jade. “What do you say we make her perfect like us, Aradia?” Jade was stunned speechless by what she saw sauntering towards her. Though she shared no other identifying features, the woman’s glasses, and Jade’s gut said that it was Equius. Equius had an amazonian figure, built like a goddess, and towering at 7’4” in her 8” heels. Her coarse black hair was in a high braid, dangling like a rope just above her ass. Her dynamite curves were framed by a black leather corset with a half cup brassiere supporting a pair of jaw dropping soccer ball sized breasts. Jade’s eyes drifted lower, and were met by the sight of two tree trunk sized thighs, wrapped in leather crotchless chaps. Between said thighs, rested an impossibly large semi-erect sheathed equine cock. It swung pendulously from side to side with every step Equius took, and at 20” long, it was as thick and long as a man’s forearm and balled up fist. Pulsating veins as thick as one’s pinky finger snaked like vines down the entire length of her shaft and tight leathery ball sack, which toted two grapefruit sized testicles. 

Equius grasped Jade’s face with both hands, looking deep into her eyes. “My goodness, you sure are giving us a beautiful canvas to work with, my little pet.” She cooed. “N-no, please, I don’t want to be cut up like some piece of meat!” Jade whimpered. Equius scowled. “Why must you insult me so? My handiwork is far superior to anything nature alone can produce!” She said, cackling maniacally. “I stand here as living proof, but maybe, just maybe, I need to show you can become.” Equius clapped her hands twice. “Gamzee darling, be a good cum-slut, and come show your gifts to our guest!” Jade began to sweat, dreading to see what had become of poor Gamzee, as a rhythmic clapping sound drew near. 

“Uhh, he he. Sorry Mistress, I tried to be quiet, but the clap of my dummy-thick ass cheeks keeps echoing.” Gamzee said sheepishly, while stepping into the room. Jade gasped, as what stood before her was not the Gamzee she knew. “Gamzee, what happened to you?” She exclaimed. “Oh well, you know, I love pies right? Lady Equius just showed me that cream pies are about the best kind of pie there is!” Gamzee giggled. Gamzee looked more like an imp, than any troll or human Jade had ever seen; standing at a minuscule 4’8”, with a cartoonishly absurd figure. Their face was very feminine, with juggalo style make-up, inch-long eyelashes with mascara, and deep purple lipstick on their thick pillowy lips. Their hair was pulled back tight into a scrunchy, making a little pom pom of tight ringlets. As for Gamzee’s figure, it was a sight to behold. 

Gamzee was wearing a black sweater of the style colloquially known as the virgin killer sweater, with no sleeves or back. Her breasts were easily large as her head, the 26JJ orbs were impossibly perky, with almost half of each breast visible through the sides of her sweater. She was slightly chubby, a fact that was barely noticeable under her mountainous mammaries, and it kind of reminded Jade of Rose after drinking her fill of cum. Gamzee wasn’t wearing pants, instead, wearing a pair of black booty shorts that were being devoured so deeply by his ass, that they looked more like a thong. His basketball sized bubble butt cheeks and PAWG thighs were stuffed into a pair of fishnet stockings so tightly, that her purplish gray skin bulged through the holes like bubble wrap. 

“So Mistress, if you invited company, that means she’s here for dinner, right?” Gamzee said hungrily, his gaze darting between Jade’s twitching erection, and Equius’ hefty schlong. “Well, now that you mention it, I think a little demonstration might be just what my new pet needs in order to change her mind.” Equius said slyly. “Be a dear, and drop your pants, slut.” Gamzee stood in front of Jade, with her back to Equius. She eased her booty shorts over her ass and down to her ankles; revealing her quivering pierced clit, which stood at a proud 5” through her crotch-less fishnets. Equius gave Gamzee’s ass a hard open handed slap, the pint-sized woman moaned sensually, and Equius’ massive member hoisted itself to attention as she watched Gamzee’s ass quake. Equius placed her hands around Gamzee’s waist and lifted her in the air, holding her dripping pussy just over the tip of her throbbing flared cock. Jade thought for sure it would kill Gamzee if she took something that large inside of her, the massive cock being almost as long as her entire torso; but Gamzee’s pussy was like a clown car, her eyes showing almost nothing but whites, and moaning loudly as she slid down Equius’ pole. 

Equius was wearing Gamzee like a living cock-sleeve, her massive breasts clapping against her rib-cage, as the amazonian woman slid Gamzee up and down her shaft. Jade was caught in between being aroused and terrified as she watched the silhouette of Equius’ equine shaft stretch out Gamzee’s rubbery skin. “Now don’t be a selfish little whore, Gamzee, our guest is clearly enjoying the show! Why don’t you let Jade use one of your holes too?” Equius suggested. “O-oh, yes! Of course master!” Gamzee moaned, sliding her right breast out the side of her sweater; and holding boob with both hands, such that her C-battery sized nipple was lined up with the tip of Jade’s pointed cock. “What the hell are you doing Gamzee? You can’t just fuck a nipple, breasts don’t work that way!” Jade protested. “Not with that attitude, they don’t, sister.” Gamzee moaned, as she plunged her breast against Jade’s cock. Jade moaned as her lupine penis was enveloped in warmth, penetrating Gamzee’s tight nipple straight down to the knot. “Oh my God, it’s so tight, but it feels so good!” Jade cried, with her knot locked inside of Gamzee’s nipple, every time she slid the length of Equius’ shaft, the motions of Gamzee’s breast stroked Jade’s cock in an indescribably pleasurable manner. 

With all of her holes perfectly sculpted for physical pleasure, Gamzee screamed with both pain and pleasure; as she, and the two futas stretching his insides came to a glorious climax. Gamzee clung to Jade’s hips for dear life, pulling her forwards and trying to bury as much of her cock in her tit as possible. Jade thrashed in her shackles, as she shot her thick load inside of Gamzee’s breast, each ejaculation causing it to swell just a little more, Meanwhile, Equius held onto Gamzee with an iron grip, grunting animalistically as a tidal wave of cum surged from her hefty equine shaft. Gamzee went limp, her head falling forward, and drooling involuntarily as she was rocked by orgasmic convulsions. Gamzee’s stomach swelled like a water balloon, as Equius pumped her full of load after load with each consecutive thrust. Having been satiated sexually, Equius lifted Gamzee off of her cock, thick streams of cum oozing out of her breast and pussy as both schlongs slid out of her holes. Equius placed Gamzee, near catatonic, against the wall. Jade craned her neck to look at Gamzee, who was sitting with her legs apart, in order to accommodate her large distended belly, and greedily slurping the jizz out of her nipple. 

“Don’t you see now, what wonderful things we’re capable of with a little modification?” Equius urged. Jade glared at Equius. “There is absolutely no way in Skaia anybody would do this crap willingly, you’re clearly insane!” Jade sputtered. “Oh, if you only knew how wrong you are, Jade.” Equius trailed off. “Aradia my dear, I have given you your legs back, better legs even! Would you please come here and clean our shafts off? Gamzee has gone and preoccupied herself.” She commanded the woman lying on the operating table. “Y-Ye- no! Fuck you!” Aradia cried in agony. “Now sweetie, that’s no way to speak to your mistress, especially after all I’ve done for you!” Equius pleaded with a disgustingly manipulative tone. Aradia’s body lurched forwards, standing like a marionette operated by a rather unskilled puppeteer. “You sick bastard, why is my body moving?” She shouted, as she took a few robotic steps forward, dragging her cables along the floor. “My apologies, I thought I was doing you a favor by letting you keep your organic brain, but what use is a puppet without strings? I can’t give you this beautiful new form if I can’t trust you to use it properly.” Equius pleaded, with sympathetic delusion. “Now come do your job, chop chop!” She ordered. A mechanical voice spoke from within the bank of computers. “All systems functional, disengaging wiring harness.” There was an audible click as the variety of cables and hoses ejected from Aradia’s body. “Y-yes Mistress, I shall do that which pleases you.” Aradia stated in a cold, emotionless tone. 

“Now that’s more like it!” Equius cheered. “While you’re at it, would you mind adopting a more… Aesthetically pleasing form?” Aradia stopped in her tracks. “As you wish, enhancing primary sexual characteristics.” She said monotonically. Spikes within her heels extended, like built in high heels, raising her height from 5’4” to 5’8”. She struggled to maintain her balance as her hips widened, and her ass and thighs became more plump. Her torso had a freshly cauterized scar going from a ring around her neck, down the center of her chest; and forming a fork at her bellybutton, leading to matching circular scars going around each thigh. She jolted forward slightly as auxiliary coolant was pumped from elsewhere in her body into her orange sized breasts, which assumed a natural pendulous teardrop shape, as they filled up to an impressive 34E. With her aesthetic modifications complete, she carefully walked up to Equius and licked her shaft clean. “That’s a good girl.” Equius cooed. “Now make sure to give Jade extra special treatment.” 

Aradia did not bother rising to her feet, instead crawling the short distance to where Jade stood. She looked up into Jade’s eyes, a single tear rolling over the chelsea grin scar on her cheek. “Does my body please you Jade?” She inquired robotically, before wrapping her lips around Jade’s cock. Jade was at a loss for words, receiving the most morally abhorrent blowjob imaginable. “Yes Aradia, you’re doing just fine.” She sighed dejectedly, though always eager to betray her with sinful sensations, her member throbbed pleasurably as Aradia slobbered her knob. Her breathing became short and laborious, and her cheeks flushed red as Aradia bobbed her head. Jade clenched her fists as she begrudgingly, as if she had a choice, shot her load down Aradia’s throat. With one final motion, Aradia ran her lips up to the tip of Jade’s shaft, leaving it completely clean. “Excellent work, Aradia, no please begin preparing the serum for administration.” Equius praised, running her fingers through Aradia’s hair. “Yes Mistress, internal bioreactors 100% operational, awaiting parameters for modification.” Aradia said subserviently. Equius rubbed her hands together and walked over to a nearby computer terminal. “Now this is my favorite part!” She exclaimed, typing away furiously on the keyboard. After a few minutes, she pushed a key with her index finger, with a sense of finality. “Parameters received, now preparing to administer mutagenic serum.” Aradia announced, rising to her feet. 

“Well, I guess this is it, one little needle and I lose all my free will.” Jade thought with resignation, before realizing this was going to be more than just one little needle. Aradia’s horns flared open at the tip and retracted into her skull, revealing a variety of equipment that was hidden within. She widened her stance, and things appeared to shift between her legs as well. Jade was bewildered as she watched an utterly massive human-like penis emerge between Aradia’s legs. Like Equius, it was a full 20” long, with similar grapefruit sized testicles. But on her shorter frame, it hung down to her knees. Her balls appeared to faintly glow green, and the thick veins of her shaft throbbed full of the mysterious fluid. “I assure you, this will feel… Good.” Aradia offered hollow consolation, as she stroked the length of her monster cock with anticipation, bringing it to full stiffness. 

“Now engaging injection protocol.” Aradia announced. Two wires capped with conductive pads extended from her horns, affixing themselves to Jade’s temples; her mind became foggy as her urge to resist faded away. Three pairs of wires tipped with alligator clips emerged, clamping onto each of Jade’s nipples, emitting a pleasurable electrical impulse. Next, two pairs of electrically conductive pads emerged: one going on each side of her scrotum, one on the underside of the base of her penis, and the other upon her frenulum. As the electrical impulses increased, it became difficult for Jade to think, as Aradia stimulated her erogenous zones. The final attachments were a pair of IV needles attached to clear plastic tubing, they were filled with the same mysterious green fluid as Aradia’s testicles, and they inserted themselves in Jades wrists just below the shackles. “Mental erosion is at 100%, and the subject is now ready to receive the mutagen. Now commencing physical and psychological reconstruction.” 

Jade’s mind was completely blank, her existence consumed by the overwhelming sensations Aradia was subjecting her to. Aradia placed her left hand on Jade’s right hip, and used her right hand to guide her herculean cock to Jade’s drenched pussy. Jade shrieked as the serum coursed through her veins from the injections, and also from the astoundingly large insertion that Aradia was sliding into her snatch. Something in the serum seemed to allow Jade’s body to accommodate Aradia’s length, and girth as she was impaled on the massive meat rod. While Jade thrashed and convulsed from the sexual sensory overload, shrieking and moaning; Aradia was cold and clinical, each thrust performed with laser precision. As Aradia’s pelvis made contact with Jade’s cock, she turned the electrical stimulation up to eleven. Jade came furiously, screaming with pleasure as Aradia unleashed her genetically modified load inside Jade. Though her job was done, she gave Jade several more thrusts as a courtesy, as the mind and body are most susceptible to reconditioning during prolonged states of euphoria. “Injection complete, awaiting further instruction.” Aradia announced. “Excellent, she appears to be unconscious now, so there’s no point in making conversation with an empty husk. Let us all retire to my chambers, and we’ll check on her later. Equius gloated, as she walked towards her bedroom door. Gamzee pulled herself out of her stupor long enough to trot off in the same direction. Aradia withdrew her attachments, and pulled her shaft out of Jade’s motionless body, then allowing her cock to recede back into her crotch. “I shall be there promptly, Mistress.” Aradia stated, sauntering off towards the bedroom as well. 

Jade was hunched forwards, hanging limp, as the shackles did not allow for her to sit. She slowly regained consciousness and looked around the room. “Fuck, I’m still in this horrid place.” She muttered. “And why does my head hurt so much?” Her stomach gurgled, like she had bad gas or indigestion. She looked down at herself, and saw her stomach was distended as if she was a few months pregnant. “What happened? I-I just can’t remember.” She pondered. As she tried to recollect, she felt the mass in her stomach shift; it was like her flesh was putty, and an unseen force was redistributing it. Soon enough, her stomach was flat once again, or even chiseled. The floor also seemed to be getting further away, by at least a foot. A strange power surged from her core out to her extremities, as her muscles bulked up significantly. Her chest felt warm and heavy, with each labored breath she took, it felt slightly heavier. The sensation of growth extended to the flesh under her lower pairs of nipples as well, though she couldn’t see them under her rack, it felt as if her quartet of lower nipples had developed entirely into breasts. The heat seemed to move to her skin next, and she watched as the black fur on her haunches crept up her body until she was completely coated in a thick fur coat. She winced as the bones in her face reconfigured, becoming a canine snout, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she panted heavily. 

Jade tried to think. “What’s happening? Where am I? Who am I?” but all of her introspection was overruled by two thoughts. “I need to get out of here, and I need to breed.” Jade strained against her shackles, pulling with all of her new-found strength. In a show of bestial vigor, she snapped the metal bands around her wrists, and the ankle restraints were soon to follow. She immediately looked towards the open window, but her eyes were caught by an unfamiliar creature in the mirror next to it. Though being on all fours felt more natural, she reared up on her hind legs and stared at the stranger in the reflection. What stared back was a feral monstrosity, 7’ tall coated in thick black fur with piercing neon green eyes. The creature was built like an Olympian with rippling, veiny muscles covering every inch of her body. There was not a single ounce of fat present, except for in her three pairs of breasts. Her uppermost pair was proportionally massive, even for her bulky rib cage, her 40G breasts hung from her chest like basketballs. Her second and third pairs of tits were easily as large as Jade’s old 36DD’s, like a quartet of cantaloupes. 

Underneath her lowermost breasts, there was a web of throbbing veins that glowed a familiar shade of green, all leading towards her crotch. Swinging between her legs was a truly gargantuan dong, easily larger than both Equius, and Aradia’s temporary member. Her alien member had a fur coated leathery sheath and scrotum, like a horse, and a wide flared tip; but like her old canine cock, it had a thick knot at the base after the sheath. Her hybrid mutant cock was an easy 2’, as long and thick as a leg from knee to heel. Her knot was as thick as a cantaloupe, and her testicles were each about the same size. Covering the entirety of her flesh colored shaft, knot, and testicles, was a network of alien green throbbing veins. They were as thick as an average person’s thumb, and the way they moved made it look like her cock had a mind of its own; which to be fair, it probably did. A breeze drifted through the window, and Jade sniffed the air. “I smell a mate.” She growled, oozing a trail of pre-cum behind her as she crept out the window. 

Jade looked around, the scenery did not match up with the forest clearing she was in previously. Instead, she found herself in an old alleyway, the streets illuminated by lamps, neon lights, and the glow emanating through drawn curtains. As she looked up at the buildings, she felt a temporary sensation of vertigo; everything seemed much larger than it should be and to scale, she seemed to be the size of a German Shepard when on all fours compared with the doorways. She stuck her snout in the air, trying to catch the tantalizing pheromones that led her to this strange place. “There it is, I can smell her!” She growled, following the scent trail behind some shops. 

As she rounded the corner, she saw a silhouette atop a brick wall, no taller than a cat on its hind legs. If perspective were not so strangely off, she would guess the female was almost 2’ shorter than her, someone she could easily overpower. She crept silently in the wall’s shadow, tracking her future mate. Her cock was as hard as steel and bobbed from side to side as she crawled, so she tucked it between her breasts in order to keep from hitting anything. The white hot throbbing between her furry mammaries only made her hornier. Her target stuck her nose in the air, smelling something, before hopping gracefully from the wall and sauntering towards the open window of a fishmonger. Jade was not far behind her, only four or five body-lengths. “Now’s my chance!” She thought, sizing up her target one last time. 

The mysterious young woman stood at 5’6” tall, or at least she would, if everything was the right size. She had yellow eyes, short curly black hair, bright amber eyes, and candy corn colored cat ear shaped horns. She appeared to be some sort of stray, with an olive colored trench coat concealing her figure, and the top two buttons undone revealing a little bit of gray cleavage. The way Jade could smell her pheromones made her think the woman wasn’t wearing anything underneath either. She did not recognize this stray at all, but for some reason, the name Nepeta crossed her mind. “Never mind the details, it’s time for me to get some tail.” Jade thought, rearing up on her hind legs and letting out an ear splitting, feral howl. 

Nepeta froze in her tracks. “S-surely there aren’t any wolves around, right? This is the city, wolves don’t live here!” She reassured herself. The sound was absurdly close, so if anything was going to eat her, they already would have. She turned around, scanning the shadows for the beast. A black blur lept from the shadows faster than she could see, and knocking her flat on her ass. Nepeta let out a blood curdling scream, as she locked eyes with her assailant. “N-nice doggy!” She whimpered meekly as she looked her assailant head to toe. Jade’s rippling muscles made her feel weak in the knees, and her powerful combination of masculine and feminine traits were oddly arousing. Her eyes traced Jade’s erotic form until they were met with Jade’s heaving monster cock. The way it throbbed was mesmerizing, almost hypnotic; and as a thick gelatinous glob of pre-cum slobbered out of the tip, splashing on the ground, Nepeta’s senses were overwhelmed by Jade’s musk. 

In an instant, all of Nepeta’s fear was replaced with desire. She clumsily unbuttoned her coat, and proudly displayed her naked body. “Do with me what you must, stranger, I would be honored to bear your litter.” She whispered, biting her lip, and spreading her legs. Jade placed a clawed hand on either side of Nepeta’s torso, running her tongue from the troll’s stomach, over her dainty B cup breast, and marking Nepeta with her scent. “I’m glad you chose to make this easy, I was prepared for a fight.” Jade growled sensually. Not wasting any time, Jade brought the oozing flare of her penis to Nepeta’s vulva. The green fluid seemed to have the same effect as Aradia’s, both lubricating, and allowing for otherwise impossible insertions. Nepeta gasped as Jade slid the entire two foot length of her shaft inside of her in one slow, yet continuous motion. As Nepeta’s guts were shifted by the massive insertion, it pushed the air from her lungs. Nepeta clutched Jade’s pendulous breasts as she gasped for air, yet moaned with each exhalation. 

“Well, it looks like it fits, now for the fun part.” Jade grinned mischievously, pulling all but a few inches of her shaft out before ramming it back in. Nepeta moaned forcefully, as the stiff veins in Jade’s cock gave it a uniquely “ribbed for her pleasure” texture, “M-more, I need more!” Nepeta cried, as Jade slid out again, preparing for another atomic pile-driver. “You’re a dirty little slut, aren’t you?” Jade teased, picking up the rhythm. “Walking around at night, naked under your coat. You were just begging to get fucked.” Jade said with a smirk. “Yes please! Fuck your dirty kitty slut!” Nepeta wailed, lifting her hips off the pavement, in hopes of getting Jade deeper inside of her. Jade’s balls tensed up, and she moaned as she shot a thick load into Nepeta’s pussy; but she was far from done, she hungered for more. Nepeta’s stomach bulged outward with the copious volume of Jade’s semen.”Oh my God, yes! Fill me with your seed, I need you to knock me up!” She cried, rubbing her swollen stomach sensually. 

Jade slid her forearms underneath Nepeta and pulled herself onto her hind legs, the troll still impaled on her shaft. She firmly braced Nepeta’s upper back against the fishmonger’s house and resumed thrusting. Amidst her throes of ecstasy, Nepeta’s body began to change. At first it was subtle, she sprouted a cute set of whiskers, and her canine teeth lengthened to become fangs. With the next thrust, she sprouted a long, fluffy gray tail. Jade’s balls tensed up again, as she poured another steamy load into Nepeta’s snatch, but Jade still was not through with her. The mass in Nepeta’s stomach grew smaller as her body absorbed it. Rich olive veins, the same color as her troll blood, appeared just below the skin of her breasts, leading to her nipples and trailing down her torso. Four little olive nubs poked out from her skin parallel with her breasts, with a pair just above her belly button, and one halfway between those and her breasts. The nubs quickly developed into teats, and petite mounds of flesh grew beneath until she was sporting three pairs of orange sized breasts. Jade was entranced by the rhythmic motion Nepeta’s new developments, and began to thrust even faster. Nepeta’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, unable to count how many orgasms she had, as Jade pumped yet another load of cum into her snatch. Nepeta’s chest was on fire, with pleasure from the growth, and pain from the stretching of her skin. She pawed at her mammaries as her body absorbed Jade’s cum, her tits swelling to the size of grapefruits. She felt as if she was getting the wind knocked out of her repeatedly. “I-I need more, please!” Nepeta choked, and sputtered. Not one to disappoint, Jade lifted Nepeta off her cock and placed her on her knees. Nepeta toppled forwards, lacking the energy to hold herself up, leaving her ass pointed in the air. 

Taking that as a non-verbal cue, Jade mounted her from behind, and inserted her still throbbing shaft once again. Nepeta faded in and out of consciousness as Jade continued to pound her into another plane of existence. Finally reaching her climax, Jade dug her claws into Nepeta’s motherly derriere, and forced the troll over her knot. Nepeta instinctively gyrated her hips, every time she made the slightest movement, milking another heavy load out of Jade. As Jade repeatedly unleashed the kraken inside of Nepeta, her feet became digitigrade paws, and soft gray fur slowly covered the troll’s naked flesh. Her stomach swelled with cum until it brushed along the ground as Jade thrust into her. As Jade’s cock finally softened to half mast, she pulled out of the moaning cat girl and sat on her rear. Nepeta rolled over and pulled herself into a sitting position as well. 

“My God, you are something else!” Nepeta exclaimed, rubbing her round belly and looking down at her engorged mammaries. She was now sporting three pairs of 30F breasts the size of cantaloupes, jutting straight out like they were ready to burst. “With these suckers, your litter’s never going to go hungry!” She stated proudly, pushing her breasts together with her biceps and letting out an unexpected shower of milk. “Yeah umm, maybe we should do this again sometime!” Jade said sheepishly, the humanity finally returning to her clouded mind. Their post-coital glow was cut short by the back door opening and bathing the alley in a bright light. “Goddamnit, there’s a weird dog fucking a cat out here, I bet they knocked over the trashcans yesterday too!” A man yelled in a booming voice. “Whoops, that’s my cue to leave!” Nepeta chirped, before awkwardly padding away on all fours. Jade wasn’t sure where to go, so she took off running the opposite direction. 

Jade could hear the man running behind her, so she had to lose him somehow. She turned a corner, and thinking on her feet, she darted into a conveniently placed dog house. As she waited for the man to lose interest, she grew tired, drifting off to sleep. Upon waking up, she struggled to remember where she was. She out the door of the dog house, finding it curious that the dog house had a door to begin with, but was soon met with even more questions. 

Jade found herself stepping out of the closet in an ornately furnished hotel room. She caught her reflection in a standing mirror in the corner of the room. Everything seemed to be the right size again, including herself. Her face was back to its old cute as a button self, and her fur was once again limited to her haunches. She cupped her fleshy melons, never expecting to be this happy to have DDs again, back pain be damned. She was going to miss the extra muscle tone, but it was nice that her lower breasts were once again, nothing more than cute little nipples. But then she saw it, her cock was not back to normal; it was flaccid, but the alien hybrid monster knee-slapper was still there, and it looked even larger now that she was her normal 5’8”. It was at this point it dawned on her that she was naked as well, so she helped herself to a housecoat. Jade froze as she heard the door behind her opening. 

“Oh my God, Mommy! There’s a puppy in our room! Can we keep her?” A woman exclaimed with excitement in a familiar voice. Jade spun around to see who it was, and was greeted by her best friend Rose. Except, Rose looked different. She had a rich bronze tan that looked absolutely fake, and shoulder length platinum blond hair. Rose was wearing a tiny white spaghetti strap top that was just large enough to cover her breasts, and it was stretched to the limit by her 30G saline soccer balls. She had an unnaturally thin wasp-like waist, and daisy dukes with her whole ass hanging out the bottom. The waistband of a hot pink thong was clearly visible above her shorts, and her usual sneakers were replaced by a pair of Egyptian sandals. 

“Now hold on, we have to at least see if the puppy has a collar first, okay baby-girl?” Another woman could be heard speaking from the hallway. If Jade wasn’t already catching flies when Rose walked in, she was surely going to need to pick her jaw off the floor when Kanaya walked in. Kanaya had to duck slightly to fit through the doorway. She towered over both Rose and Jade, standing at 7’8”, like a giantess. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was wearing minimal make-up. Her T-shirt would have been baggy on most, but on her, it was stretched tightly over her jaw-dropping 40JJ basketballs, which hung halfway between the center of her chest and her belly button. Her bright green nipples were erect, and clearly visible in shape and color through her shirt. She wore bright red yoga pants, which were stretched over her wide child bearing hips, and thighs thick enough to crush a man’s head; a last hurrah most people wouldn’t be opposed to anyway. 

“Aww, she sure is cute!” Kanaya squealed. “And I don’t see a collar either, so I guess she can at least stay the night.” Jade’s face was bright red from receiving compliments from such a stunning woman. Kanaya and Rose’s gushing over Jade was interrupted by a loud rumbling sound. “Oh, you poor thing! I think she’s hungry!” Rose cooed sympathetically. Kanaya rushed over to Jade and swept her into her arms. Jade found Kanaya’s breast being pushed in her face to be very distracting. “Poor dear, you must be starving.” She coddled, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “Why don’t you drink some of mommy’s milk, that will fix you right up!” She said, using her free hand to pull her shirt over her head. As the fabric freed Rose’s mammaries, her right breast slapped Jade in the face, but it failed to knock any sense into her. “Come on, don’t be shy! I know you’re hungry.” Kanaya urged, pushing her teat towards Jade’s mouth. “Well, I guess that’s how the saying goes: When in Rome, you breastfeed from your best friend’s wife.” Jade thought sarcastically, but she wasn’t about to look a gift tit in the nipple. 

Jade latched on to Kanaya’s breast and began suckling, and almost immediately, began to draw out Kanaya’s rich melon flavored cream. After all she had been through in this strange dimension, it was nice to just have a little bit of comfort, even if the circumstances were a little odd. The thick milk filled Jade with feelings of warmth and happiness, like remembering a home she never had. She almost felt ashamed, thinking of how natural, and just right it all felt. She kneaded Kanaya’s breast playfully, encouraging larger streams to pray into her mouth; and Kanaya hummed a little tune, while rubbing Jade’s belly. Jade felt a pang of anxiety in her gut, as Kanaya’s unintentional teasing of her canine nipples slowly sent blood towards her nether regions. “Look Mom, this puppy has a big cock! Can I play with it?” Rose said eagerly. “Now Rose.” Kanaya tutted. “You’re the same age as me, you don’t need permission to suck this woman’s cock.” She said sternly. “Ugh!” Rose groaned. “I know, I know, but I get off on needing permission, okay Mom!” She huffed with exasperation, using liberal air quotes around the word “Mom”. Kanaya rubbed her forehead in frustration. “Okay okay, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t snip at you for being a good girl and practicing your manners. You can suck her dick as long as you don’t spoil your dinner, since I’m going to need you to empty the other side for me.” 

Rose squealed with joy, rushing to uncover Jade’s bulge like a child on Christmas morning. Rose gasped with delight. “Oh... My... God... This is the biggest cock I’ve ever seen!” She said with stars in her eyes. She could hardly contain her excitement as she tried, and failed, to wrap her dainty hands around Jade’s impressive girth. She immediately started slobbering up and down Jade’s trouser snake, no, leviathan. “Sweetie, how many times do I have to tell you not to play with your food?” Kanaya scolded. “Mooom!” Rose protested. “I’m not playing with it, I need to get it all wet and slippery, otherwise it’ll never slide between my titties.” She pouted, pressing her breasts together. “Okay then, just please try not to get doggie spunk all over your good top. I don’t want my friends thinking you’re a sloppy eater.” Kanaya retorted. Rose had to stand up on her knees and tilt Jade’s towering shaft towards her just to insert the tip between her breasts. She then lowered herself back onto her ass. Jade moaned into Kanaya’s breast as Rose stroked her shaft. “See Mom, I’ve got big girl boobies, and I can fit them all the way around her cock!” Rose stated in a bubbly tine that was starting to grate on Jade’s nerves. “Yes I see, you’re a big girl who knows how to handle a big dick.” Kanaya cooed back. Jade was hoping Rose would just start sucking more and talking less. 

As Rose worked Jade’s shaft, a heavy dollop of gelatinous pre-cum oozed from her cock. Rose gobbled it up eagerly, unaware of its unique and addictive properties. Rose took it upon herself to try and fit the tip of Jade’s dick in her mouth, starting with the edge; a task about as easy as fitting a coffee can in one’s mouth, starting from the edge. But thanks to Jade’s aberrant spunk, Rose’s mouth stretched enough to make room. She bobbed her head a dozen times or so, but realized she was not going to get any deeper from a sitting position. Rose spat out Jade’s dick and slid it out of her shirt. This time, Rose started up on her knees easing Jade’s shaft into her mouth, and then moved onto all fours as she swallowed one foot, then two of Jade’s cock. Jade was practically wearing Rose, her dick stretching the brainless bimbo’s throat like an onahole; but Jade had to give her points for determination, as Rose rocked forwards and back to bring Jade closer to climax. Jade buried her face deep into Kanaya’s tit as Rose sped up her oscillations, Jade moaned passionately and locked Rose’s head between her thighs as she was about to cum. Rose was not prepared for the vigor of Jade’s climax. With one spasm of her mutant cock, she shot a quart of spunk into Rose’s stomach; with another spasm, she shot another quart, loosening Rose’s hold. Finally, with one last convulsion, Jade shot her third quart-sized load. The pressure inside of Rose was too much, and she was forcefully ejected from Jade’s shaft, gagging and coughing up jizz everywhere. 

“See what I meant about playing with your food?” Kanaya scolded. “I think it’s time Mommy showed you how it’s done.” Rose was sprawled out on her back, too out of breath to make any bratty remarks. Kanaya nudged Jade out of her lap, getting on all fours and dangling her other breast into Rose’s mouth. “I guess the oral fixation dies hard.” Jade thought, as Rose began to suckle. “Now I need you to fuck me real hard, okay Girl? Maybe we can give Rose a little sister who isn’t such a whore.” Kanaya teased, while sticking her ass in the air. “I just can’t wrap my head around whatever their weird-ass kink is, but they sure are hot!” Jade thought, as she pulled down Kanaya’s yoga pants, revealing her distinct lack of underwear. “Well, looks like Nepeta’s not the only one having my puppies today!” She mused smugly. 

Jade took a firm hold of Kanaya’s awe inspiring MILFy ass as she slid her cock into her pussy. Kanaya’s vagina fit Jade’s cock like a glove, no stretching, or body horror required. As much as seeing people’s bodies being pushed to their limits to fit her turned her on, it was nice to have sex that felt kind of normal. Kanaya gripped the sheets tight, as Jade ravaged her insides. “Yes, please, harder!” She moaned, her ass quaking every time Jade’s hips slapped against it. Jade dug her fingers deeper into Kanaya’s motherly curves, thrusting as fast, and hard as she could manage. “Oh my God, yes! I think I’m going to cum!” she shrieked, as her body quaked and quivered. Jade unleashed a tsunami of cum into her nether regions, stopping to catch her breath before pulling her cock out. Kanaya rolled over onto her back, awash in pleasure from Jade’s vigorous thrashing. Jade looked down, and much to her surprise, her cock had shrunk back down to its “normal” shape: a 10” ecto-green canine cock! 

“You’re about to leave, aren’t you.” Rose stated in her normal, non-bimbo voice. Jade was surprised by her sudden lucidity. “Well umm, I’m not sure yet.” Jade trailed off. “It’s okay, I know you’re not supposed to be here. But whatever you’re looking for, I hope you find it!” Rose responded cryptically. “I don’t know what I’m looking for either though!” Jade stated, with frustration. “It’s alright, just keep walking and you’ll eventually find your way to your real family.” Rose consoled. “Well, thanks for that. I feel like that’s what I was doing before, but I guess I’ll just keep on keeping on.” Jade said wistfully. “Don’t look so glum Jade, I know you’ll miss our beautiful bodies!” Rose teased, giving her breasts a squeeze. “If you want, take my Rose colored glasses, everyone looks sexy through these.” Rose giggled, handing a pair of sunshades to Jade. “Rose colored, I get it!” Jade laughed. “Say, what are you going to do after I leave? I feel like places stop existing when I can’t see them anymore.” Jade inquired. “Well, I’m going to be taking care of Kanaya. I don’t know what you put in her, but it looks like she’s going to need all the help she can get.” Rose replied, gesturing towards Kanaya. Kanaya was laying on her back moaning softly, she had a second pair of breasts below her original ones, and both racks were swollen beyond description; drenching herself with milk. Her hands were at her crotch, each stroking an 18” throbbing, green veined cock. “Well um, sorry about that!” Jade apologized. “Woah, woah, woah, no need to apologize! I’m about to have the night of my life! Maybe if she fucks me hard enough, I could get a cock of my own.” Rose pondered aloud. “Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it!” Jade bid farewell, and stepped once more into the darkness, where the hallway once was. 

Jade emerged from darkness in a place that actually seemed somewhat familiar. Though she had never been in this room before, it looked like the other dorms on the meteor. Judging by the fact that Sollux was in it, she found it safe to assume that this was his room. He was clearly deeply invested in something on the computer, and had not yet noticed her presence. “He looks so cute when he’s focused like that, I could only imagine what crazy deep thoughts go through his head.” Jade mused, placing her hand in her housecoat pocket. Her hand touched the Rose colored glasses, and a thought popped into her head. “Okay, I gotta know, what does hot Sollux look like?” She thought. At this point she was feeling a little tapped out for sex, but she was willing to take a chance. She slipped on the glasses, and the entire room’s decor transformed into different shades of pink. “Well that’s interesting, I guess pink glasses make things look pink.” She mused, and then turned to face Sollux. She covered her mouth, letting out an audible gasp, as Sollux’ computer desk had been replaced by a meticulously stocked vanity, with a mirror and ring light. Sollux dropped his eyebrow pencil, and turned towards Jade, jumping out of his seat and emitting a girlish shriek. 

“Relax Sollux, It’s just me, Jade!” Jade said in a panic. Sollux stood trembling in his pink and frilly Lolita style dress. His hair was cut and straightened into a short nape with long bangs, and short in the back. His make-up was heavy, but very tastefully applied, his eyelashes long enough to make anyone swoon. He wore white lace gloves, which matched his thigh-high stockings. He was also noticeably shorter than Jade remembered, standing at most, chin height compared to her. “Oh, hey Jade, I wasn’t expecting to see you there!” He stammered, blushing. “Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I kind of got lost.” She responded, not entirely sure if that was a lie or not. “So this is a weird question, but do you think I could borrow some clothes? I kind of lost mine.” Jade inquired sheepishly. “Oh, sure, I think I have an old sun dress that might fit you. I don’t really do pants.” He chirped, skipping over to his wardrobe. “You like green, right? I feel like it’s your thing.” He inquired as he dug through his outfits. “Yeah, it’s my favorite color!” She responded, dropping her coat to the floor. Sollux turned around holding a pastel green sleeveless dress, with a white ribbon and bow affixed to the empire waist. His face immediately turned beet red as he beheld her naked form, before covering his face with the dress. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be too forward!” Jade apologized profusely, the promiscuous shenanigans of the past 24 hours had really killed her concept of personal decency. “I just figured since we’re both girls, for the most part, you wouldn’t mind.” Jade said, realizing that her stupid dick is probably what had him flustered. “Well, that’s the problem Jade, I’m not a girl!” Sollux protested. “I-I just like to feel pretty…” He stammered. Jade slipped the dress over her head. “Well, whether you’re a boy or a girl, I just want you to know that you are very cute Sollux!” She consoled him as best she could, but was being honest. “Thanks, it means a lot to me, coming from someone as beautiful as you.” Sollux blushed. “Aww, see, now you’ve got me blushing! Now would you be a dear, and zip me up?” Jade gushed, while turning her back to Sollux expectantly. As Sollux zipped her up, it was a little tight, on account of their widely differing bust sizes. 

Jade inspected herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her bosoms looked absolutely scandalous squeezed into the tiny dress, and her cock left a very noticeable silhouette against the crotch of the dress; but she was starting to think people didn’t care too much about it, on the contrary, some people seemed to really like it! “Thanks again for your help with the clothes Sollux, I’ll return it as soon as I can!” Jade said cheerily, planting a soft peck on his cheek. “But unfortunately, I’ve gotta be somewhere. Shall we hang out later?” Jade inquired. “Oh, absolutely! Maybe I can help you tame your locks a little bit too.” He teased. Jade stuck her tongue out at him playfully as she stepped through his bedroom door, back into the darkness. 

As Jade emerged from the darkness once again, she found herself in yet another unfamiliar locale. It looked as if she had landed herself on a farm, of all places. “Gosh, it’s so bright out here!” She said to nobody in particular, using her hand to block the sun. “Is that someone sitting on that hay bale by the barn?” She pondered. “Wait a second, I know those horns! That’s Tavros!” She thought, perking up a bit, on account of Tavros being a totally normal and laid back individual. “Hey, Tavros, what are you doing out here!” She shouted, waving as she ran towards her friend. “Oh, howdy Jade, Ahm just wrappin’ up my chores out here. I done collected all the cluck-bird eggs, and mucked the hoof-beast stables; alls Ah gots to do is milk the cow, and I can kick back and relax!” He stated confidently, in a not-so-convincing southern accent. “Well, I’ve had a pretty wild day myself, I’d be more than happy to help you milk the cow, if you want to relax a bit early!” Jade suggested enthusiastically. The bright sun in her eyes was starting to get on her nerves. Reflexively, she slid the Rose tinted glasses from her forehead down to the bridge of her nose. 

The changes to Tavros from the glasses were barely perceptible in the bright outdoors, since the glasses were not very good at blocking light. Jade barely noticed his slightly feminized facial features, and his somewhat lightened complexion. “Well Ah reckon with your help, we’ll be done in no time!” Tavros exclaimed. “Right this way!” He said, gesturing into the barn. Jade took the shades off as she stepped into the artificially lit barn, placing them back on her forehead. “So umm, where’s the cow?” Jade inquired quizzically, as she looked around the empty barn. “What do you mean? Ahm right here!” Tavros replied, dropping his baggy overalls to his ankles. It was at this moment that it dawned on Jade. She had worn the glasses, and something was very different. 

Jade was stunned by what she saw before her. Tavros removed his shirt, or one should say, her shirt, and stood wearing nothing but a pair of black panties. She stood at 5’10”, slightly taller than Jade. Her complexion was a very light gray, with large charcoal colored splotches all over her body, but the most drastic change was her breasts. She cradled her engorged breasts in her arms, but the mountains of flesh spilled over with ease. Their immense size left most of the alphabet in the dust, weighing in at a whopping 38Q. Her hefty bosoms were the size of large watermelons, covered in a web of shoelace sized orange veins, leading to her saucer sized areolas and D-Cell battery sized teats. She had a little bit of pudge around her waist, and a Sburb logo freeze branded on her ass. Her hips, thighs, and ass defied any description of being thick; her posterior was downright animalistic, like livestock begging to be bred. At the base of her spine she had a prehensile bovine tail, and she had fur trimmed hooves instead of feet. 

“So, are ya just gonna stand there gawking, or are you going to help me empty these puppies?” Tavros stated with mild annoyance. “Oh, my bad, I’ll get right to work!” Jade stammered, bringing her lips to one of Tavros’ teats. “What are ya doin’ Girl?” The cowgirl exclaimed. “We can’t take this to market if you drink it all! Grab yerself a stool and a bucket, and we can do this the right way.” Jade was flustered by her farm-hand faux-pas, and hurriedly retrieved the proper equipment. Tavros got on her knees and braced her arms against a corral crossbeam, since her udders would be in the dirt if she placed her hands on the ground. Jade took a teat in each hand and massaged them meticulously, working to find her rhythm. Tavros breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure was extracted from her breasts, one spurt in the bucket at a time. “I gotta say, yer a natural at this Jade!” She praised, cracking a coy grin. “But as long as you’re feeling helpful, I got something in tha post that’s supposed to make my farm much more profitable.” Tavros proposed. Jade was intrigued by the ambiguity. Tavros stood up and retrieved a small metal box from a nearby shelf. The label read “Zahhak, with a logo resembling a pair of sunglasses. Tavros produced a small syringe of familiar green liquid. “See, it says to give your cows this here injection, and it’ll multiply your production! I reckon, what the heck?” Tavros explained excitedly, before carefully injecting the serum into her bicep. Jade had an odd feeling about this mystery product, but it was too late to say anything now. 

Jade and Tavros had been waiting in the barn for a solid twenty minutes with no visible results. “Do ya think it was a sham?” Tavros asked. “I just don’t feel any…” Before she could finish her thought, Tavros’ face turned bright red and she pursed her lips together as if she was trying to hold something in. She doubled over clutching her stomach. “MmMMooOOOOOOOO!” Tavros clasped her hands over her mouth, shocked by the involuntary sound escaping her throat. “Tav, look at your stomach!” Jade cried out. Tavros craned her neck over her breasts in order to get a better look. She had a second set of nipples, the same size as her old ones sprouting under her massive breasts. She clutched them, as if she could just press them back into her stomach, but to no avail as breasts swelled beneath her palms. “Jade, what’s happening to m-mooooooo!” Tavros exclaimed in a frenzy. “Tav, it looks like you’re growing another set of udders!” Jade responded in shock. Tavros leaned back on her hay bale and watched in amazement as nature took its course. The hay bale she sat upon seemed to shrink beneath her as her body grew larger, and her auxiliary breasts rapidly ballooned through the alphabet. When all was said and done, she pulled herself to her feet. “Well Jade, how bad is it?” She asked sheepishly. Jade was awestruck by the 7’6” cowgirl that towered over her, Tavros’ upper teats bobbing tantalizingly at mouth level for Jade. Her udders were unbelievable, a quartet of 42QQQ breasts, each the size of a beach ball. Tavros could just barely grasp her own nipples, as they leaked a steady flow of orange dreamsicle milk. 

“What do I think? I think we better start milking you!” Jade exclaimed. “But how the hell am I supposed to even do that?” She said, completely out of ideas. “Well, we usually save it for actual cows, not cowgirls, but we can try the automatic milker in the corner stall.” Tavros suggested. “Well, that sounds like our best bet! Let’s go!” Jade chirped, finding the thought to be perhaps a little kinky. The two women waltzed over to the corner stall, and Tavros knelt over while Jade turned it on and attached the vacuum cups. As she knelt underneath her friend, Jade’s glasses fell off her head. “Alright, are you ready Hun?” Jade asked. “As Ah’ll ever be!” Tavros piped up. Jade hit the button to begin the milking cycle. “MmooOOOOO-H yeah, that feels good!” Tavros moaned as the machine did its job. Jade hoped Tavros didn’t notice her covertly stroking her cock over her dress whenever the opportunity was afforded. Noticing this, Tavros slipped on Jade’s glasses, which had been sitting in the hay. “Hey Jade, do these glasses make me look sexy?” She joked. Jade gasped in horror, realizing that something strange was about to happen. 

While most would not notice the effects of the Rose tinted glasses, Jade’s Witch of Space powers afforded her certain luxuries in these situations. Jade clutched her head as a pair of longhorn cattle horns erupted from her skull. She was bowled forward by an immense weight in her chest, her breasts bursting out of Sollux’ dress with a loud rip. As she struggled to right herself, her feet adopted a hooved appearance, and the room shrunk around her. She finally hoisted herself to her feet, and Tavros bit her lip sensually as she stared eye to eye with her perfect stud. Jade was tanned a perfect bronze, and stood at a towering 9’6”, easily large enough to dominate a large barnyard bovine such as Tavros. Jade was ripped to hell and back several times. Though she had the same 42” rib-cage measurement as Tavros, it was all lean, giving her a more slender and athletic build combined with her height. Her breasts were a gob-smacking 42N, similar to Tavros’ in volume before her injection, but these watermelons fit Jade’s chest with stunning proportions. But the most tantalizing part to Tavros, was Jade’s new package. Between Jade’s legs swung a colossal horse cock, a full 3’, long and thick enough to be an entire leg on an ordinary human. But the barnyard beast Tavros had become was no ordinary human, and she needed the real McCoy if she wanted to get her fields plowed. Tavros was practically hypnotized by the soccer ball sized testicles swaying beneath Jade’s monster member. 

“Yes, actually. You’re the sexiest steer I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” Jade grunted animalistically. “You also look like the perfect place to keep my cock warm.” She teased, holding Tavros’ head in one hand, and kneeling down to give her a deep, wet kiss. “Please stud, skip the pleasantries, and get to work sowing your seeds. I’ve been dripping wet since youstarted milking me this afternoon.” Tavros pleaded. “As you wish.” Jade replied, as she stepped behind Tavros, Stroking her battering ram and preparing to batter her beaver dam. Tavros’ snatch was cavernous, and absolutely slobbering musky feminine juices. Jade inserted the tip with no trouble at all, and slowly began to gyrate her hips. Mhhh… Yes! M-OOOO! Just like that!” Tavros moaned as Jade plumbed the depths of Tavros’ love cave. “If you think your udders are huge now, wait until I plant a calf in you!” Jade grunted, plunging her cock even deeper. Tavros was both scared and aroused by the thought of being trapped in her milking corral, immobilized by udders so massive that they can’t even see the alphabet. “M-OOOOooOOO! Yes, please, make me huge!” Tavros shrieked, as she neared climax. Jade tensed up as she thrust even harder, preparing to cum like she’d never done so before. With one final powerful thrust, the vacuum cups popped off of Tavros’ udders. Tavros screamed in pleasure as her milk drenched the hay she knelt in. Jade unleashed a deluge of fertile seed inside of Tavros. A gallon? Two gallons? Quite literally too much to keep track of as Jade painted the heaving heifer’s insides and outsides with her potent spunk. Tavros collapsed into a pile of udder flesh, and a deep pool of milk and cum, passing out from the intense exertion. Jade sat dumbfounded, lightheaded from the intensity of her orgasms. 

Jade’s fugue was interrupted by another person present in the barn. “Hey, did you make all this mess?” The man asked. Jade turned to see her brother John, looking impressively buff compared to the usual, entering the stall shirtless. “S-sorry!” She stammered. John scratched his head. “Well, I’ve never seen her produce this much milk before, and it looks like you might have even knocked her up! So I can’t be too mad at you. But I’d appreciate it if you made tracks before you go making any other messes with the farm animals. “Y-yes sir!” She responded, not being used to her brother being so authoritative. She tied what remained of her dress around her waist as a pitiful excuse for a loincloth, a full 18” of her cock still visible dangling beneath it. “Well, I guess I’ll be on my way then!” She bid farewell, grabbed her glasses, and left the barn. As she passed through the doorway, she was greeted by a familiar black void. 

As the void dissipated around her Jade found herself standing outside a cave. “Maybe I’ll find my way out if I explore here?” She pondered. As she scratched her head, deep in thought, a feminine voice interrupted her reverie. “Halt fiend! Step aside, or be subject to a most bodacious beat-down!” The woman shouted. As Jade peered through her Rose tinted glasses, it occurred to her that this cool woman in front of her just had to be Dave. Dave stood at miniscule, to Jade that is, 5’2”; and her hair was no different than male Dave’s, but looked more like a pixie bob with her girlish face. She wore Dave’s trademark white tank top and cargo shorts, and her perky 32D breasts were supported by a black sports bra which was visible through the sides of her tank. Her cargo shorts were barely held above her womanly hips and tight ass by a belt, and her checkerboard boxers were resting just above her belt. Aside from her signature sunglasses, she was also sporting a cute topaz belly button piercing; framed by her six pack abs, which were exposed by her midriff. She pointed her sword at Jade. 

“Well, state your business, friend or foe?” Dave commanded. “Well, friend I guess. I could use some company if you want to walk together.” Jade replied meekly, in a manner not befitting her burly stature. Dave was confused, to say the least. “Ah, what the heck, put ‘em here!” She said with a hearty laugh, offering a high-five, which Jade accepted with a slap. “I could always use more friendly company. But I just gotta say, My dick is bigger, I just don’t feel the need to go waving it around.” He remarked sarcastically. Jade giggled. “Alright little feller.” She retorted, trying to play her part a little better. “So what are you looking for anyway?” She inquired. Dave puffed her chest out. “I’m here to fuck a dragon!” She announced with pride. “So, you’re going to fuck up a dragon and take its treasure?” Jade asked, visibly confused. Dave scowled. “No, no, no. That’s how cowards operate. I’m going to seduce the dragon, then I will fuck the dragon, and maybe I’ll play scrabble with the dragon. After doing that for a few months, I will propose to the dragon, stealing the most valuable treasure, her heart. Then we can live our lives sharing our wealth! If things go wrong, then I will take half the horde in alimony.” Dave seemed confident as she divulged her unorthodox plan. “But what if the dragon makes you sign a prenuptial agreement?” Jade protested. Dave scratched her head. “I see you’re wise in the ways of the law, but dragons don’t have pre-nups, they’re not lawyers!” Dave laughed heartily. “Anyway, only a loser enters an engagement planning for it to fail.” She said with a nod. “Well, I guess I can’t argue with that!” Jade agreed. 

The two likely, or unlikely depending on how you cut it, companions made their way through the winding caverns. Along the way they slayed kobolds, solved puzzles that were far too easy, and attempted to learn from the rainbow chalk pictographs on the walls. Dave wiped a solitary tear from the corner of her eye. “She’s just got such an artistic soul!” She sniffled. “If her soul is as beautiful as her cave, I will be the happiest woman on Skaia!” Dave exclaimed. Jade found this all very heartwarming, and started to suspect that the dragon may be Terezi. As they trekked onwards, the challenges became more perilous, Jade had to toss Dave across pitfalls on more than one occasion, Dave later repaid the favor by cutting Jade loose from a comically large snare trap. Eventually they came to a cavern, at the center of which, they could see a gleaming pile of coins and jewels. 

They entered the chamber cautiously, only to be met by a loud cackling voice. “Foolish mammals, why do you dare enter my lair!” The dragon shouted. “I come to you with a proposition!” Dave shouted back. “I shall not tolerate your insolence! You women only want one thing, and that is to steal my treasure!” The dragon yelled furiously, as it landed atop her sparkling horde. Judging by her radical red sunglasses, the dragon was obviously Terezi. The dragon stood at an impressive 6’4”, with an 8’ wingspan, and was completely coated in lustrous sea-green scales with a gray belly. Her jet black hair gracefully framed her shoulders, and she had a surprisingly cute humanoid face. Her 34F breasts rested atop her chest like perky melons, and her toned legs practically went on forever. She had a really cool 4’ long prehensile tail, and a 14” flared cock. As Jade took in the appearance of this devilish draconic dame, she could see why Dave would want to romance her, as she was starting to feel a little flushed in the dragon’s presence as well. 

“Well, you’re not wrong I guess.” Dave called out to the lovely reptilian woman. “I’m here to steal your most valuable treasure… Your heart!” She shouted, producing a bottle of champagne, and a box set of Law & Order from her sylladex. Terezi swooned, blushing beet red. “W-well if that’s what you want, I mean I don’t see why someone as cool as you would want to date a disgusting reptile like me.” Terezi stammered nervously. “Nonsense! As soon as I saw your cave drawings, I knew you had the most beautiful soul in all the land! Now come watch Law & Order with me!” Dave shouted, pouring her heart out to the dragon. Terezi flew across the room, sweeping Dave off her feet. “Point me towards your place Babe, I don’t have a DVD player.” She said seductively, hinting at the extracurricular activities they may get up to later. Jade felt her heart grow two sizes in that very moment, which was probably not a good thing, as hearts are the size they are for a reason. As she watched the two lovely ladies fly through a hole in the ceiling, she slipped and fell into a coursing stream. Her dense, muscular body sank like a rock, and she felt water enter her lungs as her last breath bubbled to the surface. Everything faded to black. 

Jade rolled over in her bed coughing and sputtering, hacking up a glob of cum that got stuck in her throat. She tried to open her eyes, but they were glued shut. She stumbled blindly to the bathroom. After several minutes of washing her face in the sink, Jade could finally see again, but nothing could prepare her for the state of her bedroom. Her naked body, hair, pillows, and sheets were drenched in semen, all in varying states of drying. “Shit, I must have had a wet dream.” Jade groaned. She turned on the shower, preparing to clean herself off; but before she stepped in, she sent a message to Rose. “So how about brunch today? My room is kind of a mess though.” 


End file.
